Just Can't Let Go
by theEarthAngeL
Summary: Jace and Clary met at the right place, but maybe at a wrong time. Clary is engaged while Jace is with someone in New York. But series of events will cruelly put them to the test. Hearts broken, relationships at stake, secrets will be told. How can something feel so right be painful as well? Romance/Drama/Hurt - AH/AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Mortal Instruments Cassandra Clare does.**

**I just love the characters especially Jace, Clary (Clace), Simon, Isabelle (Sizzy) and as well as Magnus and Alec (Malec).**

**I am inspired to incorporate the characters into stories I have on my mind.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Jace looked at the lady sitting beside him. He studied her face well, and despite his familiarity and closeness to her, all he can feel was distance. He knew things had never been the same to him. His consciousness wondered again, drifting on memories that he shrugged off. Aline Penhallow's eyes shined, the corner of her eyes crinkled. She's laughing about something her friend, Camille Belcourt mentioned.

"Earth to Jace!" she suddenly snapped. Her expression changed. She looked quizzically at Jace.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Jace asked.

"Our friend Camille here was asking why she isn't seeing a diamond ring on my finger." She stated while showing her ring finger to him.

Jace became uncomfortable. He and Aline had been together for almost 3 years. Their friends had been teasing them about getting engaged or planning on getting married soon. Sure thing, she has been his first serious relationship, and before Aline he didn't want to have a steady one.

"That's something that I should really plan about." He replied trying to give a little humor in his tone. He took the glass of fresh lemon tea and sipped trying to look engaged in the conversation.

"What's to plan Jace? You are already stable. You have been with our gorgeous darling here, and many of us are already waiting for the wedding bells!" Camille explained rolling her eyes and gesturing at Aline.

"Hey, stop it Camille! Jace and I are not rushing things, right sweetie?" Aline said her voice sweet. She wrapped her arms around Jace. She gazed at him and she smiled sweetly.

Jace looked at her. He tried his best to smile and replied, "Yes." She slowly loosened her arms around him and placed her hands on her lap.

Aline's smile faded. She looked straight ahead and stared blankly at the counter behind Camille. She noticed something different with Jace. She doesn't want to feel that he's being distant but based on his actuations, that was the message he had been sending her. She felt like he was slipping away little by little. Dread crept through her. After Jace's trip from California which was roughly 2 weeks ago, he started acting more differently than before. The Jace she knew was passionately and warmly in love with her. He used to be romantic that made her feel like she's the most important person in the world. She knew that she had done enough damage to their relationship when she disregarded Jace. He treated him badly then, when she thought that her ex-boyfriend Meliorn was trying to win her back. But she couldn't drop Jace like that. She couldn't afford to lose him. He had been her trophy. She was able to resolve whatever issue on her feelings for the both of them. Good thing it was early for Meliorn to tell her that he's happy for her, and was planning to marry her current girlfriend. She was able to do a damage control. She was able to win Jace back. It was 7 months ago when that happened and the first few months were okay for the both of them. But the latter months after, he seemed to change little by little. She tried to talk to him and tell him how she felt, but it there's no appropriate timing for her to do that. She was somehow afraid of a confrontation with him and where it will lead to. Whenever they meet or even hanging out at his place he's always distracted. He couldn't focus on her and he's like drawn to something else.

Jace reached for his iPhone and iPad. Aline straightened on her chair. He leaned on his left slightly away from her while sending message on his iPhone. She raised an eyebrow at Jace silently giving him acurious look, switching from his face and to the gadget that he was holding. She was wondering to whom he was sending message to and why does he need to put a little distance from her.

Jace pushed his drink aside. "Sorry but I need to meet Alec," he said standing from his seat. He looked at Aline and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry sweetie, I hope you don't mind I need to talk to Alec. It's about work. I'll make it up to you later." He sounded defensive.

Aline nodded and sighed. She forced a smile at Jace. He waved his hand at Camille and Aline and stepped out of the café.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_A month and a half ago…_

Jace was waiting for his Mocha Frap from Starbucks. After the barista handed him his order, he immediately headed towards the door. It was a little sunny late afternoon in Los Angeles and he enjoyed walking. He was planning to go to drop by at one of their hotel resorts nearby for a swim and to relax. This was a business slash leisure trip and he just wanted to spend his free time alone. Alec will be following after a week.

He went to the parking area where he left his Camaro. He went inside and started to drive. He passed from street to street thinking of a lot of things. He suddenly saw someone, a lady beside a white Corolla. He noticed that the car's hood was up. She's shaking her head, her hair fiery red curls blown by the wind. He slowed down and sneaked a glance at her, wondering what happened to her car. He pulled over, he went out, and headed towards the lady and her car.

"Is there something I can help you with that?" He asked, gesturing at the car, tilting his face a little so that he can see her face. He was almost towering her and she was just up to his shoulder.

She suddenly faced him and let out a sigh of relief. Jace stared at her, looking at her distinct emerald green eyes. He suddenly broke his eye contact when she spoke.

"Uhm, my car broke down and I need to hurry up. I have a meeting with one of my clients. I didn't know what's wrong. Guess I have to call someone to have my car off the road." She replied frustration visible in her tone. She was breathing hard, looking nervous. She kept on glancing at her watch. She opened her car door and got her bag and pieces of envelopes.

Jace leaned on her car while looking at her, waiting for her to be done getting the things she needed from her car.

"If you like, I can drop you off to where you are heading. " He offered. _Darn, I was offering her a ride and I don't even know her name_. He muttered to himself. He couldn't understand why he suddenly became helpful, but something inside him told him not to leave her there.

"That would be too much and it's going to be inconvenient for you. I can wait for a cab here and call the company who can take off my car." She replied.

She looked a little shy and had this nervous smile on her face. She's juggling the envelopes on her arm while brushing a few strands of her red hair from her face.

Jace would want to reach out to brush them off himself but he stopped himself. _Get a grip, _he scolded himself. He reached out his hand and motioned to help her with the envelopes in her hand. She gave him a small smile and handed the envelopes to him.

"No, no, it's okay. I don't have anywhere to go to. Besides, it's getting dark now and you really look like you're in a hurry. You might be late for your appointment," Jace said quickly.

The lady looked at him and smiled shyly. "Alright, if you insist. Thanks."

He went towards the passenger side and opened the door. He waited for her to get inside. Once she was settled in, he handed her the envelopes and closed the door gently. After getting in the car, he turned his face towards her and looked at her.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to get your name. I am Jace." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, my name's Clary." She replied holding out her hand so that Jace can shake it.

"Nice to meet you Clary," He said and shook her hand. He suddenly shivered and it took a few seconds more before he let go.

"You too," she shyly replied. Both of the stayed silent for a few minutes until Jace spoke.

"Where are you heading?" He asked calmly looking intently at Clary.

"Hatfield's, I am going to meet my client there at 7pm." She casually answered.

She was fishing for something in her bag. She brought out her cellphone. Jace heard her calling someone to have her car repaired and taken off the road. Before she can put it back inside her bag, it suddenly rang. She looked at the screen and frowned. Jace was giving her a little side looks while the traffic light was on red.

_Why was she frowning? _He wondered. Clary just let the cellphone rang until it stopped. She was dialing on her phone and pressed it on her ear.

"Hi! Mr. Aldertree, yeah I am on my way there. I have the files with me. Yeah, be there before 7. My car broke down. I am okay. Yes, thank you." Then she hung up.

Clary glanced at Jace. When he caught her looking at him she smiled shyly and looked down. _She's pretty, really pretty, _he said to himself. He looked straight trying to brush off the weird feeling forming inside of him. He focused his attention on the road, on the streets they passed on, and not to the pretty little red head beside him. _Whoa Jace! You are just trying to help. You'll just see her now and after she goes, you'll probably never see her again._ And something hit him. _You're still with someone and she's in New York now! _He scolded himself.

_Stop it Jace! Why were you thinking that? You just helped Clary and just acknowledged that she's pretty, it doesn't mean you're cheating on Aline. _Something inside him battled with his previous thought.

They were almost at the restaurant where Clary needed to go.

"I think I can manage from here. Thanks Jace. Sorry for the hassle." She's getting some money from her purse.

Jace was able to comprehend what she was trying to do. He looked amused.

"It's okay, you don't need to give me bucks. I willingly offered you a ride." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

Clary fished the money inside her purse.

"Thanks again Jace. Take care!" She gave him a smile, which Jace thought was really charming.

"You too Clary," he said and waved his hand. He widened his smile and Clary gave him a nod and smiled a little and walked towards the restaurant.

Jace drove ahead, smile still visible on his face. He stopped and looked back checking if Clary went inside already. He didn't see her walking anymore. Something pricked inside him. He stopped and parked for a at the side of the road for a while both hands on his lap. He wasn't able to get her number and he knew that he wasn't supposed to be doing so. He was contemplating on what happened to him helping Clary and the effect that she had on him.

_Hey, what's that about? _He asked himself. Feeling stunned, he started his car engine. He needed a distraction from the encounter he had with Clary. He's going to the beach.

*end of flashback*

**A/N**

**This is the first time for me to write a fan fiction for Mortal Instruments. Please bear with me, and hopefully you will like my story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Alec looked at his phone. Jace kept on sending him messages and asking him to meet him at Taki's around 8 pm. He knew that there's something wrong going on. After Jace's trip from California, which he shortly followed after, Jace would just like to go out and hang out with friends. He noticed that he and been neglecting Aline for quite some time. He was one of the few people who had been vocal about his opposition of Jace's relationship with her. But he learned to accept the fact that Jace loved her and he wanted his best friend to be happy after all.

He couldn't point a finger on it but he was knew Jace was hiding something from him when they were in Los Angeles. He suddenly became secretive and detached. After several business meetings and ocular inspections on their company's new hotel resort project, Jace would simply say goodbye without giving any notice where he's heading to.

Arriving at Taki's, he looked up and saw Jace. He waved at him. He observed Jace already ordered food for himself. He must arrived earlier than the usual.

"Hey!" he greeted Alec.

Alec nodded and sat on the chair across Jace.

He motioned to the waiter for a menu. After picking food of his choice, the waiter left. Alec looked at Jace examining the expression on his face.

"I thought you were with Aline?" He inquired.

He heard Jace let out a sigh. "Yeah, but I told her I had to leave because I'll be meeting you. Anyway, she's with Camille, she's not alone." He said dismissively.

"Is there something wrong Jace? You've been acting like a dick a few months back and it got worse when we came back from the trip." He observed not leaving his eyes off Jace's face.

Jace felt like he's been splashed with cold water. He's aware that many had already observed his attitude towards Aline, but it was too much for him to be confronted about it. He tried to save whatever feelings left for her but he couldn't bring back the way he used to feel about her. He would want to tell Alec what has been bothering him all those months and weeks, but he couldn't bring himself to. Alec knew that they almost broke up 7 months ago because of her ex-boyfriend Meliorn. The way she treated him and rumors sprung about her and Meliorn, Jace had been expecting that things will soon end between them. Cruel as it may sound but he once hoped that Aline would just let go and call for a break up. But she cried in front of him. He confronted Meliorn and he confirmed that nothing was going on between him and Aline. He made a decision after to forgive her. He was able to see the change in her after. Jace knew that he cared for Aline, but it was not the same feeling he had for her a couple of years ago. But he still put up with her, hoping that somehow things will be like the way they were before. But after his California trip, he's not so sure if he can go on being with her anymore.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied flatly.

"Crap Jace! You have already changed and matured. I know that you had your fair share of breaking girls' hearts before. You have changed already. Even if I disapproved of her before, she changed you. You were crazy about her. What happened now? I suddenly felt sorry for Aline!" Alec retorted.

"Alec, do you think I want this?" he answered looking frustrated and helpless.

"I don't know what you want Jace. I wouldn't have any idea unless you tell me." Alec snapped. He paused and placed both of his hands on the table.

"You got worse after the trip Jace. What happened to you during the trip? " He inquired, his voice suddenly calm.

Jace suddenly fell quiet. He looked nervous and began fiddling the fork in his pasta.

"What Jace?" Alec was waiting for a response from him.

Jace sucked in a breath. "I met someone." He closed his eyes and pictured the pretty lady with a red fiery hair and angelic face.

Alec's face didn't hide his surprise. "I just knew it." He whispered. He was still looking at Jace studying the expression on his face.

Jace raised his eyebrow at him. "So, if you suddenly got cold with the one you're with there's always someone involved? Is that what you were trying to imply?" He sarcastically replied.

"No Jace, I wasn't thinking that. I had my suspicions but I had to confirm to you about the girl I saw in your gallery when I opened your phone." Alec shook his head and turned a little red.

Jace looking horrified. "You got to be kidding me dude! You sneak!"

"I didn't mean to. Your iPhone was tempting since I was wondering what went on the trip. I saw a message arrived. You didn't have a lock on it, so when I opened it. I went directly to your gallery and saw a few pictures of a red head girl. There were pictures of her not looking at the camera, though there's one picture of her smiling looking right in front. I admit she's pretty and all, but you haven't mentioned about a girl so I was thinking that maybe you just saw her pictures on Google." Alec explained.

"Was she the one you said YOU MET?" he asked accusingly.

Jace didn't say anything but nodded. His gaze was really away.

"How, I mean, how did you meet her? So it means that every time you go out alone, you actually to go to her to spend time with her?" Alec pressed for information. Jace just kept quiet.

"What about Aline? Does your California girl know you have someone here in New York? What's her name?" Alec cannot hide the amusement in his voice.

He looked sharply at Alec. "She's not my California girl!" He wailed.

"You're back to your old ways Jace Herondale. I thought Aline was enough for you already," he mocked.

Jace looked down with pained expression on his face. "There's nothing going on between us Alec. I would be lying if I tell you that I am not attracted. But maybe there are some things that are not just meant to be, you know. And her name's Clary."

Alec held his hands up. "I get it. Of course you have Aline, but don't string this other lady along. You're going to hurt them both." He explained like he was talking to a child.

"I doubt that Alec." Jace quietly replied shaking his head.

"I can't believe you. After the way you're treating Aline and meeting another one that you vocally implied you are attracted to. Convince me Jace." He said disbelievingly.

Jace cleared his throat, sadness washed over him. "Clary, she's… she's engaged to someone else. And I am with Aline. And even before I met Clary, it was a known fact that something's already wrong with my relationship with Aline. Now you get it?"

Alec had a shocked look on his face. He looked intently at Jace who definitely was looking miserable.

**A/N**

**Sorry, had to make some revisions. This one's a short chapter, but the next few would be longer ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Music Playing:**

**Safe and Sound by Capital Cities**

**Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia**

**Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis**

**Dark Horse by Katy Perry**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Clary was startled with the buzz on her phone. She looked at the clock on her dresser and read 5:50 a.m. She groaned and it was too early to get up. It was already Friday and despite the last day of the week to get to work, she felt lethargic. She tried to sleep but couldn't. She had another dream similar to the one she had a few nights back. She shook her head trying to forget the dream she had again.

She jumped off the bed and looked at her cellphone. There were calls and messages last night that she wasn't able to answer and read. She didn't feel like reading them because she assumed all of them were from Sebastian. He was supposed to make it up to her after winning her back. But he's just back to his old ways and cancelled few dates with her, always making up excuses. After all, she made a decision to forgive him and give it another try barely 3 weeks ago. She was wondering last night if she made the right decision of going back to Sebastian after their confrontation in her apartment. She felt a sudden ache in her heart when another image of a guy floated in her mind but she dismissed it. She knew it was pointless that he still crossed her mind. She clutched the phone and went downstairs and went to the kitchen. She doesn't feel like eating so she opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk and cereals.

She sighed and started to read the messages on her mobile phone. There were also 10 missed calls and all of them from Sebastian.

**_Sorry baby, I had a lot of work last night. I'll make it up to you. I love you. –Sebastian_**

**_Are you mad at me? Sorry babe, I won't cancel arrangements again. I love you. – Sebastian_**

**_Clary, I am boarding the plane to New York. I'll miss you my best friend. See you soon. – Simon_**

Clary was hesitant whether to reply to Sebastian's message. She made a mental note to send a message to Simon later.

**_How are you Clary? It's been a while since I last heard from you. Hope you're doing okay. Take care. – Jace_**

Clary almost dropped the milk carton on the floor. She shook her head and placed the milk on the table. She looked at her hands, the little ring with a diamond glistened on her finger.

Something warm gushed through her, making her cheeks flush; Jace. It has been 2 weeks since the last time she heard from him. She remembered his wavy blonde hair, his matching gold eyes and golden skin, angular yet subtle face. He's tall, lean and muscular and has that smile that can take one's breath away. She shuddered and tried to push away thoughts of him. He's just a friend nothing more. That's the only thing that she can offer him and he didn't have any problems with that the last time they talked.

She couldn't help but remember how she met Jace. He had saved her day when her car broke down. He kindly offered to drive her to an important meeting with Mr. Aldertree. She thought that after the meeting went well and the client confirmed that she got the project, somehow, Jace had been her lucky charm. She thought that was the end of it and that she would never see him again.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_FLASHBACK_

Clary was in cloud nine when Mr. Aldertree agreed to the design she presented him. He even made an appointment with her to sign contract and made her the official interior designer of one of the biggest realty projects of the decade. She knew that it's going to be a start of something big for her. She stepped out of Hatfield's and smiled. She looked around and suddenly remembered the guy who had just saved the day for her.

_Jace_. She can still recall his face so clear. There was something about him that made her look away and feel shy. She brushed away the feeling that she couldn't describe. She should be realistic she knew she won't see him again. Clary suddenly looked at her finger. She can only see bare ring finger without a ring on it. Her engagement ring was not on it. _Sebastian_, she remembered and loneliness ran through her. Last month she was happily engaged to her long-time boyfriend Sebastian Verlac. Even her parents approved of him. But he broke her heart. Tears starting to form in her eyes, she looked up and inhaled to stop them from rushing out. She never thought Sebastian would kiss another woman, and to make matters worse, it was Seelie, her archenemy in high school who became a runaway model. Sebastian, who also was a model, met Seelie in one of their photo shoots. She can still recall how she saw them. Loneliness suddenly felt betrayal for Sebastian and anger towards Seelie. He tried to reason out to her that Seelie was the one who kissed him and he was about to push her when she accidentally saw them. But she was hurt and betrayed she didn't want to hear any of his explanations. How dare he after all the things she went through being with him.

She shrugged away the negative feeling. This is the night to celebrate. She may be heartbroken now but at least her hard work paid off. She might suck at relationship, but her career was starting to flourish.

She reached for her mobile phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Simon!"

"Hey Clary, what's up?"

"Are you free tonight?" she asked feeling hopeful.

"Yeah, Maia's asking me to go with her at this new club. Want to go with us?"

"Sure! What time would you go there? I need to go home and change but I'll take a cab. My car broke down." She said while hailing a taxi cab.

"If you like, Maia and I can pick you up at 11 from your apartment?"

"That'll be great! See yah Simon. Bye!"

"Bye Clary!"

She shoved her mobile phone in her bag. She inhaled and exhaled and tried to brush everything away, from Sebastian's betrayal to her encounter with Jace.

Clary looked at her watch after getting down from the cab. Her watch read 10:00 p.m. She still has an hour to take a shower and dress up.

After taking a shower, she went to her closet and tried to find something nice to wear tonight. She rummaged her closet and grabbed a black halter dress which shows most of her back. Looking at the mirror, she noticed that it was a little short reaching her mid thighs. She chose her emerald green pumps and matching clutch bag. She pinned some of hair backwards letting others fall and frame her face. She did her makeup; she settled for smoked eyes which brought out the color of her eyes and light-shaded lipstick and gloss. She studied herself in the mirror and smiled. She's satisfied with what she saw.

Her cellphone rang showing Simon's name.

"Hi Simon! I am done." She said while picking her clutch bag.

"We're here," he replied.

"I am on my way out Si, see yah!" she hurriedly said and put the phone in her clutch bag.

Simon's eyes grew big when she saw Clary. "I am impressed Morgenstern. You looked stunning tonight. Doesn't seem like you're sulking after the…" Simon stopped himself before he ruins Clary's good mood.

She waved her hand dismissively. "I am fine Si, nothing to worry about. Hi Maia, good to see you," she said and greeted the lady beside Simon. She opened the car door at the backseat and slid inside.

Maia smiled at her. "Hi Clary, good to see you too. You really look beautiful, nice to see you smiling now."

Simon looked at the rearview mirror. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Well, this is the happiest I saw you since the Sebastian incident. It seems like you're not telling me something I need to know."

Clary smiled widely. "I got the project Simon. Mr. Aldertree and I would be meeting next Thursday for the contract signing." She cannot suppress the excitement in her voice.

"So happy for you Clary," Simon's eyes crinkled while smiling. "It's true when they say when a door closes two other will open. Congratulations!"

Maia looked behind and met Clary's eyes smiling at her. Clary smiled back.

Clary blushed. Out of nowhere she suddenly remembered Jace. She suddenly shut memories of him when Simon noticed there's a weird look on her face.

"There's something that you are not telling me now." He accusingly looked at Clary.

"Nah, nothing that would interest you," she tried to sound bored.

"Clarissa Morgenstern!" Simon exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you but don't make fun of me."

Clary told Simon about her encounter with Jace and that he was a lifesaver. She told Simon she thought that he brought luck on her after getting the project that she worked hard for to prepare.

"She's interested! Clary's got a little crush here!" Simon said mockingly.

"I told you not to make fuss out of it!" She exclaimed her face deep shade of red. "He was just nice, that's all. Sure he's gorgeous and good looking but I won't be seeing him again Simon. I don't even know his last name or his number!"

"So, given the chance earlier you will ask him for his last name and number?" Simon playfully questioned.

"I am still engaged you know! And even I am not talking to Sebastian we're still not through. I don't want to date or to be romantically involved with another guy," she sounded a little defensive.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! I know you are still head over heels in love with Verlac." He glumly replied.

Clary kept quiet. She gazed outside and tried to ponder on what she felt about Sebastian. She shook her head. This night was for celebration and there's no room for loathing and misery.

"I don't know Simon," her voice was low. "I still don't know what am I going to do with Sebastian. But I want him to think over what we have, and for me to find out what I really wanted. Him kissing Seelie and me seeing it, maybe it's a sign that we should really reflect if this love is still something to fight for."

Simon's voice softened. "Let's forget about it tonight, okay? Sorry I brought it up. You should be happy. We should celebrate, there's something to look forward to.

They arrived at Pandemonium and a lot of people already stood in line. Simon, Maia and Clary got off the car and handed the car keys for valet. They patiently waited for their turn to go in.

When they got inside, they headed straight to the bar and ordered for drinks. Simon got a bottle of beer, Maia ordered for screwdriver and Clary had vodka martini.

Simon raised his beer, Clary and Maia did the same and clicked their drinks. "Congratulations to you Clary! Cheers," Simon downed his beer, while Maia and Clary took sip of their cocktails.

"Let's dance!" Maia invited Simon and Clary. They rushed on to the dance floor bumping bodies with the people who were already dancing. Safe and Sound by Capital Cities was playing on the background and they were dancing together Maia and Clary circling Simon who just swayed to the music. Maia and Simon were already facing each other and dancing together while Clary just swayed her hips and body to the beat. After a few songs, she stopped dancing and decided to get another round of cocktails for herself. She tapped Maia and Simon and mouthed _I'll just go to the bar, _and both of them nodded but didn't stop dancing.

Clary sat down on the stool of the bar and ordered another vodka martini. A lot of things ran again on her mind. _Sebastian. _He was calling her earlier when she was on her way to her meeting. She was inside Jace's car, and it was the nth time she didn't answer any of his calls. _Jace. _She closed her eyes and Jace's face popped again, his breathtaking smile and gorgeous eyes. She placed her hand on her head feeling a little lightheaded. She shouldn't be thinking about Sebastian, especially Jace, who she knew she won't be seeing again. She drank the rest of her drink.

She ordered another one and was about to stand up, when she noticed someone looking at her. She squinted and blinked thinking that her eyes were deceiving her. One stool away from her, a guy with gloriously blonde hair and mesmerizing tawny eyes was looking at her.

_Am I hallucinating? _She asked herself. _Maybe I had enough drinks._ She wondered.

She looked away and closed her eyes checking herself if she was still sober when a familiar voice spoke beside her.

"Clary?" The guy sounded unsure.

Clary turned her head to the guy who was now sitting beside him, tilted her head and gave him a half smile. She already knew who he was and chills ran up her spine.

"Jace?" She tried to hide the excitement in her voice. _Whoa! Seriously Clary!_ She scolded herself.

Jace gave her a dashing smile. "What a coincidence to see you here. By the way, you looked gorgeous," he sounded delighted.

She felt her stomach doing cartwheels.

"Small world, huh?" Clary replied casually, trying not to sound heady.

Jace was staring at her face and his eyes dropped from her face to her body. Clary can feel her face going deep shade of red. She turned to her vodka and gulped the remaining contents.

"Did you go here by yourself or with your boyfriend?" Jace asked with a little hint of teasing when he mentioned the word boyfriend.

Clary froze and felt a little uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say about the boyfriend part of the question.

She was tracing the glass rim and looked at him sideways. "I came here with friends," she smiled sweetly.

Jace just looked at her a little longer that it made her feel shy and uncomfortable. She was about to order when Jace suddenly spoke.

"Can I get you anything? You still want one of that?" He asked gesturing at her empty glass.

She knew that she already had 5 shots but didn't refuse Jace's offer. "Sure, thanks." She coolly replied.

"One vodka for her and one rum for me," Jace told the bartender. He nodded and immediately handed their drinks.

"What brings you here?" Clary inquired trying to sound casual.

Jace swigged his rum. "I just wanted to have fun and relax tonight. I am here in Los Angeles for a business trip and before I stress myself with work I wanted to hangout since today's my free time."

"Oh, I see. Since you've mentioned business trip, where are you based?" Clary asked.

"I am from New York. Our family has businesses here in L.A. so I was just checking on those." Jace explained.

Clary just stared at him studying his features while he was talking. She was captivated by how good looking this guy is. His golden eyes would be something that you will be drowned in. He looked like an angel with a body of a model. She tried to distract herself from admiring Jace and the unexplained feeling he brought on her. _Clary, stop it! _She hissed.

"Where are your friends?" Jace asked which snapped Clary from her reverie.

Clary looked behind and saw Simon and Maia jumping up and down and they waved at her. Clary made a little wave back. "They are still dancing there," she motioned towards Simon and Maia's direction and Jace following her gaze.

"Looks like they're having a good time." He observed. Clary finished her drink and swung the stool she was sitting on and had a better view of Maia and Simon. Clary felt a little wobbly but she's not going to waste her time. She went here to have fun.

"Do you want to dance, Jace?" she purred. Her eyes got bigger and she was surprised of how her voice came out, she's kind of losing self control.

Jace grinned at her. "Sure," he offered his hand to her. Clary became a little embarrassed and she could not believe that she asked him to dance.

Clary dismissed being shy. Feeling a bit bolder, she swayed her hips and body to the sound of the music. Jace was looking at her, not sure if she's seeing admiration in his eyes. He made a little dance movements to match Clary's. He stared intently at her, unsure if it would be okay to her if he'll dance a little closer.

He leaned towards Clary and murmured asking for permission, "Is it okay if I put my arms around your waist?" His breath tickled her ear.

Clary's head was buzzing and she felt something warm boiling within her. Jace pulled his face away from her waiting for an answer.

Clary looked at Jace through her lashes, silently scolding herself for giving him that look and she nodded.

Jace wrapped both of his arms around Clary's waist which made his fingers reach on her back. Clary almost gasped at her body's reaction when she felt Jace's fingers on her bare back. She felt like electricity was running through. She became nervous feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Both of them swayed to the music of Katy Perry's Dark Horse. Their bodies pressed together and Clary shrugged of any inhibition to stop what she was doing. She placed her right hand on Jace's nape, while her left hand grazed his hip, and closed her eyes. The last chorus of the song blasted in the background.

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

Suddenly Sebastian face flashed on her mind which made her open her eyes. She slowly disentangled herself from Jace and smiled nervously. _Yeah Clary, you feeling guilty about nothing. You just met Jace, _she yelled at herself.

She stumbled a bit and Jace immediately held her so that she'll not fall.

"It must be the alcohol." She sheepishly remarked. Her face reddened more.

Jace looked at her and brushed some of her soaked hair from her face. Every time Jace's skin made contact on hers, there's always an electric and jolting feeling creeping through her. He was looking at her closely.

Clary saw Simon and Maia going back to the bar. She let out a sigh of relief knowing she can have an excuse to have a little distance from Jace.

"My friends are over there, let's join them." She loudly suggested though the last part of sounded like a question.

"Sure," Jace replied and followed right after Clary. They found two stools beside Simon and Maia.

"Simon, this is Jace. Jace this is Simon." Simon offered his hand for a hand shake. Jace shook Simon's hand.

"This is Maia. Maia, this Jace."

Maia and Jace gave each other a smile. Clary was looking at Simon and he was playfully grinning at her.

Simon cleared his throat. "What a small world, Jace, right? Clary told us about you earlier. Thanks for helping my best friend. Good to know there were still helpful people out there." He was looking at Clary who was shooting him dagger looks.

Jace gave a large smile looking from Simon to Clary. "Really, well, it's rude not to help a lady whose car broke down." He didn't remove his eyes from Clary.

"Good for Clary that you saw her there, she made it on time. You must be her lucky charm." Maia suddenly spoke and winked at Clary.

Clary felt like she's going to sink underneath the floor. Her friends were giving Jace an impression that she might be interested in him.

"This was just… a good… day for me, I guess." Clary stammered. _What the heck! Why do I feel like my tongue's tied up, _she questioned.

"This had been a good day for me too." Jace happily replied.

*end of flashback*

Clary was brought back to present. Many things were running through her mind, Sebastian, Jace, and she never felt more confused than before.

**A/N**

**Sorry guys, I am having a little difficulty expressing character's gestures detail by detail. Still hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Jace has never been confused in his entire life. He remembered the conversation he had with Alec last night. He knew that even though he's not really cheating on Aline, he had been unfair to her. After all, he agreed to make everything work between the both of them after Aline's stunt 7 months ago. After he took her back everything somehow went back to normal and both of them had been happy. But a few months after that, little by little he knew that his feelings for her was changing. He's not longing for her anymore the way he used to. Aline easily gets in to him and his patience had been tried most of the time. Since Aline's an only child born to an affluent family, he also did part of spoiling her. He always give in to what she wants and he lets her that way.

He wanted his relationship with Aline to work. God knows he does want it to work. Even if his feeling for her has changed, he stayed by her side. He didn't look at other girls despite the fact that many had wanted to seek his affection. He's way over being a heartbreaker since 21 when he settled with Aline to be his girlfriend. He didn't plan on having feeling towards another woman. No one has ever caught his attention since Aline.

But that was after he met Clary. Just by the thought of her and her name stung his heart. He knew there was something about her the afternoon he saw her when her car broke down. She captured his attention and he became curious about her. He tried to erase her from his mind after saying goodbye when she got off his car. But the peculiarity of life fell upon him when he accidentally saw her at the club he was planning to go to. _Damn, there were a lot of clubs and bars in Los Angeles, why did we end up going there? _He asked himself shaking his head. It was like fate was bringing them together. But before he flew back to New York, something happened which resulted to making a heart shattering decision.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_FLASHBACK_

Jace knew Clary and her friends will be leaving any time. He was sitting beside her giving her a sideway glance as she finished her drink. Questions formed in his mind. _Should I ask for her number? Should I just say goodbye first? If I get her number, what would this lead to? _He groaned inside debating what he should do. He thought yesterday afternoon that he only appreciated the fact that she's pretty. But now, as much as he would want to deny it, he's attracted to her. _I'll be in trouble! I am already having trouble in paradise with Aline. Just say you have to go and walk out pretend you never met her._ It's the rationale side of him screaming.

_Get her number before she walks out on you again_ _and you wouldn't have another chance to see her_. Another part of him convincingly snapped.

"Clary," he blurted.

Clary turned her head to him trying to raise her eyebrow.

"I hope I don't sound weird or like a stalker, but," he cleared his throat. _This is a little harder, when did asking for a lady's number been hard on you Jace. _He thought in astonishment.

"… is it okay to get your number? Maybe we can have coffee or hang out some time." He finished. _Did I sound like I was pleading?_

Clary's eyes widened a little. She just stared at Jace and he was not sure if asking for her number was a good idea or if he scared her a little.

"May I have your cellphone?" She suddenly asked. Jace nervously reached his pocket for his iPhone. He handed it to Clary. Clary punched on the screen with her number and name.

"There, I already saved it under Clary Morgenstern." She handed his phone back to him.

"Thanks." Jace casually replied.

Clary turned her head to Simon and Maia. Simon motioned to his watch mouthing _we need to go. _Both Maia and Simon went towards Clary and Jace and he took this as a cue that they need to leave.

"It was really nice meeting you Jace, Simon and Maia needed to go home. We have to leave." She looked flushed but vibrant at the same time.

"I'll be heading out too. It was nice to see you here Clary. Guess I'll see you later then." He said giving a boyish grin while rubbing the side of his neck.

"Sure," she smiled and turned away. Simon and Maia waved goodbye at him and he waved back.

Jace did not take his eyes off Clary until she left the club. Finishing his last glass of scotch, he got his wallet and pulled some cash handed them to the bartender and started to walk out of the club.

He was hoping that he would still catch Clary and her friends outside, but there's no trace of them. He took his phone out of his pocket and searched for Clary's name.

Something inside him told him it was not logical to call her and to continue having communication with her. But he brushed every logical will in him aside. He couldn't help it but he knew he needed to see her again. He needed to know her, and maybe when he does, he might be able to convince himself that they can be good friends. After all, Clary is based in California and after a month, he needed to go back to New York. But why was something inside him throbbed at the thought of not being able to see her again?

Jace looked at his watch. He was barely listening to Alec who was explaining his presentation to the other members of the board. Another H & L Hotel chain has been in plan for construction in California. They were brainstorming if they will put it up in L.A, considering they already have 3 hotel resorts in the area.

His watch read 3:30 p.m. _When did time become so slow?_ He wondered. He usually doesn't mind the time not unless he had meetings to attend to.

He wanted it to be 6 p.m. already. A small smile escaped Jace's lips. This is the second time that he and Clary will have dinner together after accidentally seeing each other at Pandemonium. He didn't stop himself from calling her. He wanted to see her again. He never thought Clary would agree to go with him and was relieved when she said yes to his invitation.

He made a reservation at an Italian restaurant. She learned from Clary that she loves eating Italian dishes.

After some discussions, and adjourning the meeting, he went to Alec.

"I'll be leaving now," Jace said while gathering his things.

"Where are you heading to?" He asked.

Jace stood silent, contemplating if he should tell Alec his plans later. He decided not to.

"I'll just drive around and eat dinner somewhere." He nonchalantly replied.

Alec frowned. "You don't have any plans for tonight but it seems like you're in a hurry?" He questioned.

"I don't feel like staying here. Besides, we started work earlier than usual. I just wanted to relax."

"Okay, you said so." He replied sounded unconvinced.

Jace was about to open the door when Alec suddenly spoke. "Jace, have you already called Aline? She called me a few times asking where you were. She told me you were not answering her calls and messages."

Jace suddenly felt something prick on his nape. _Aline. Damn! I forgot to call her, _he scolded himself. He honestly forgot about getting back to Aline. He tried to act calmly, thinking of what to reason out to Alec.

"I tried calling her couple of times but her phone's off. I'll just try later." Jace replied and made a saluting gesture to Alec.

Jace hurried down the building and waited for the valet for his Camaro. He reached for his phone looked for Clary's name and pressed call. Clary answered right away.

"Hi Jace," her voice was like music to his ears.

"Hi Clary. Where should I pick you up?"

Jace and Clary were waiting for the waiter to serve the food they ordered. Both of them chose Bruschetta, Minestrone, Calzone, Penne all'arrabbiata, and Cappon magro. Jace ordered for wine, Barbera and Panna Cotta which was Clary's favorite for dessert.

"Clary," Jace cleared his throat to get her attention.

Clary smiled at him. Jace was not sure if she was nervous or she was feeling awkward at that moment.

"Thank you Clary that you accepted to have dinner with me," Jace casually continued and dug on his plate.

Clary smiled a little. "You're welcome. Thanks for the invite."

Jace was observing her while they were eating. She really intrigued him in a positive kind of way. He knew inside he wanted to know more about her. He would just like to forget everything and focus on his time with her.

He asked things about her that he wasn't able to ask the first time they ate dinner. Jace learned that Clary's an interior designer. She was on her way to present her proposal when he saw her a week ago. Clary's eyes twinkled when she mentioned that she got her dream project and she hoped that it would be the start of something for her career.

"Of course you'll make it big," he replied and winked at her. Clary smiled at him.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" Jace asked looking intently at her. He lowered his gaze when he saw that she suddenly felt uncomfortable in her set while she sipped on her wine.

"Both of them are in Florida now, my mom's a painter and my dad has a small diner there. My brother Jonathan's an engineer but he's based in London right now.

"You said your brother's name is Jonathan? That's my first name too!" He cannot hide his amusement.

"Wow, that's nice," she replied her smile was enchanting.

"Aside from painting Clary and of course your job, what's keeping you busy?" Jace probed more.

"I just hang out with my friends, Simon and Maia," she casually replied. "I also spend…" she stopped and Jace saw gloom in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong Clary?" He asked sounding worried.

Clary shook her head and swallowed. It took her some time to speak again. Jace waited patiently for her to same something. He felt like the thing she was about to say made her stop from speaking,

"I… I..," she exhaled. "I used to… well, my life also revolved around… Sebastian," she finally finished her sentence.

There was a prick that Jace felt when he heard a guy's name escaped from her lips. _Of course she would be taken already. A girl as pretty, down to earth and nice as her, of course a lot of guys would love her. _An inner voice spoke in his head.

Jace tried to conceal any disappointing expression on his face.

"Where's he now? I mean, where's Sebastian?" He tried to calmly ask.

Clary looked down and another uneasy exhale escaped from her lips.

"Sebastian was my fiancée, actually I don't know what we are anymore," she quietly replied.

Jace was at a lost. He couldn't understand what he was feeling right now. Something was poking at his heart just by the realization of another guy in her life. He was looking at Clary and her eyes showed that she was hurting. He didn't know what to say or to do. He wanted to ask what happened to her and Sebastian but it may sound like he's prying. He also didn't want to see the same expression on her face when she mentioned her fiancée's name.

"I'm so sorry Clary. If you don't want to talk about him…" his voice trailed off.

"We can be friends, right Jace?" She suddenly asked. Jace can't figure out the tone in her voice if she was pleading or if she sounded hopefully.

He carefully placed his hand on hers on the table and gave her a smile.

"Of course Clary," he gave her a reassuring smile. Clary smiled back. Jace saw her letting out a few sighs and then she kept quite. She looked at him and gave her a sad smile.

"Sebastian, I saw him kissing another girl. It was not just some random girl, but she's my rival from highschool." She suddenly blurted leaving Jace stunned. She was cheated on.

Fear crept through him. Her fiancée was a cheater and she's hurt because of that. What does this leave him along? He's still with Aline and now he couldn't deny that he's attracted to her.

Aline's face popped in his mind. He might not have caught her cheating, but the coincidence of being treated like a trash by Aline and Meliorn suddenly came into picture during their relationship, made sense that she weighed her options. Cruel as it may seem, sinking realization, he wished right now that he didn't take her back.

Days and weeks past by during Jace's stay in Los Angeles, and he managed to have few rendezvous with Clary. Every time that they spend time together, the twisted feeling of being attracted to her grew more. And he knew that it was wrong for him to continue and dwell on whatever feelings he has for her now. Clary was vulnerable and had unresolved issues with her fiancé, whether he was an ex or not. And he knew that it's better for him to stay away from her if he'll continue whatever feelings he has for her. He was still technically with Aline, and the last thing he wanted to happen was to make a decision right away to end things with her and wait to pursue Clary in the future.

But the question that formed in his mind while getting to know Clary and spending time with her was if she also felt the same about him. Jace noticed that she got comfortable with him already and she opened up to him more. And every revelation of who Clary is as a person only made him realize that he wanted her. Wrong as it may seem but she was a breath of fresh air. The emotions she stirred up in him were foreign to Jace as he had never felt like this to a person at a short period of time. There were instances that he accidentally brushed her hands, her shoulders and she blushed whenever a part of his body made contact to hers. It left him confused and wondering if somehow she's attracted to him. And the obvious complication was there, that every time he was with Clary, Sebastian had been trying to win her back. Him witnessing how he still had control over Clary's emotions, Jace felt like he had been kicked in the gut.

During his last week in L.A., he couldn't bear the fact that he will not see Clary for a very long time. Despite Jace's busy schedule, he still made it a point to have time for her. And the last day that he saw, resulted for him to accept the fate that was expected from the start for him and Clary.

Jace was looking at Clary. He was studying her features and he's keeping himself from reaching over to put her hands on her cheeks.

They were at her place. This was the first time she invited him to her apartment. Clary told him that she'll be showing her paintings and drawings to him after he convinced her to. She had been more comfortable with him than ever. He admired all her works, in fact, Jace was really impressed. She was more than a pretty face and charming personality, she's talented as well.

"What are you drawing?" Jace curiously asked, trying to divert his attention from her face.

"I was drawing the fountain that we both saw last week," she replied. Her loose curls fell on her face and she stopped and brushed them off.

Clary looked at him. She placed the sketch pad and pencil on her work table.

"Would you like something to eat? I have mangoes here, I knew they're your favorite." She asked with a little teasing in her tone.

Jace raised his eyebrow and gave her a teasing smile. "So, you were paying attention when I mentioned about the things I like."

Clary giggled and blushed. "It was hard not to pay attention to you; you have this animated way of telling things and stories."

Clary went to sink and washed her hands. She went to the fridge and sliced a few mangoes, placed it on a plate and grabbed a bottle of water and handed them to Jace. His fingers suddenly brushed hers which sent sensation down to his spine.

Jace sensed that she felt a little awkward with the contact. She ate one of the mangoes silently. Jace finished eating mangoes while not leaving his eyes on Clary.

He cleared his throat to break the tension. "Are you going to finish your drawing?"

"I'm done with it," she proudly replied.

"You're fast with that, huh?"

"Yup!" she said with a pop on the p. Jace couldn't help but stare at her pink lips.

"Why don't you show me how to paint using these colors," Jace pointed to the jars of paint on Clary's desk.

"Good idea! Might as well show you," she sounded comfortable again which was a relief for Jace.

Clary chose four different jars and she started dipping her fingers in one of paints and started swiping on the canvas. Jace watched her while she's working on her painting and amused when he realized that she was painting a waterfall. He walked towards her and leaned a little closer.

"Wow! This was really amazing! Can I have this when you're done with it? I want to bring it with me to New York," Jace remarked his voice a little husky.

Clary sucked in air, suddenly becoming aware that Jace's face was so close to her, his breath almost on her cheek.

"Would you give it to me please?" Jace pleading her while giving her puppy eyes.

Clary gave out a giggle and she dabbed a little blue paint on Jace's nose. Jace almost jumped in surprise.

"Hey! What was that? Are you trying to start a paint fight?" He challenged.

"You're just cute with that puppy look of yours, asking for my painting, when I…" her voice trailed off as Jace suddenly wiped a red paint on her right cheek.

"You are so going to regret this!" she yelled placing her hands on her hips.

"Now we're even," Jace said with a smirk on his face.

Clary dipped her fingers in a jar filled with green paint.

"I am going to catch you Jace and you're going to be sorry that you put this on me," she exclaimed but her lips curled into a playful smile.

"Catch me if you can," Jace dared.

Clary moved towards Jace but he was a little fast for her. They chased each other running to and fro inside Clary's apartment. When Jace managed to get two jars of paint on Clary's desk, tables turned and it was now him who was chasing after her.

"Jace, stop, please I surrender," she raised both of her hands signaling her surrender giggling. Jace held out the bottles placed them back on the table and dipped almost all of his fingers in.

"I didn't expecting you will be giving up soon," he mocked and with a wicked smile on his lips. She shrieked when Jace ran after her and caught her in the kitchen and wiped all of the paint on his hands on Clary's face and arms. She was trying to struggle and ran away but Jace didn't let her go, he circled his arm around her waist and pressed himself to her, while his right hand continued wiping the paint on her cheeks and arms.

"Jace, please…" she pleaded and turned her head to him. His face was so close and both of them froze. Jace held on his gaze at her, steadying first on her eyes, to her cheeks and down to her lips. Clary was also doing the same thing and both of them were looking at each other's lips.

Jace's mind was spinning around. He's trying to prevent himself from leaning an inch more so that he can capture her lips. _What it would be like to kiss those soft pink lips, _he wondered.

The moment was suddenly broken when Clary they both heard someone tapping on the door. Jace loosen his arm around her waist and slowly let her go. She almost leaped and hastily went the doorbell tang.

"Hold on a sec," Clary hollered as she made her way to the door.

Jace went directly to the washroom and managed to wash off some of the paint on his hand. He looked at himself on the mirror and saw the paint on his nose. He grabbed a few pieces of tissue from the dispenser, moistened it and wiped the paint from his nose. There were a few smears of paint on his shirt. _Did he have an effect on her, like she had this effect on me, _he asked was let of out his pondering when heard a commotion outside, he hastily stepped out.

"Sebastian, please I needed time to think!" Clary helplessly exclaimed making some hand gestures in the air.

"Clary, it has been a while, I didn't do anything wrong. I want you back please, baby. If you wanted me to kneel in front of you…" Sebastian slowly kneeled in front of Clary and embraced her hips. He buried his face on her thigh.

Jace stood by the door motionless, suddenly alarmed with the sight in front of him. He could almost see through Clary, that her wall's crumbling and she might be giving in to the pleadings of her ex-fiancé.

Clary looked confused and sad at the same time. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes and she placed her hands of Sebastian's hair as he sobbed.

"How am I supposed to get through? When I knew in my heart I have not wronged you. My only lapse in judgment was when I didn't push Seelie harder, I was surprised, it was so fast." Sebastian went on while still sobbing on Clary's pants.

Clary's eyes suddenly left Sebastian's and her gaze went directly to Jace. He sensed that she stiffened and her face clouded of mixed emotions.

Sebastian certainly felt Clary tensed a little and she followed her gaze. His face switched from being miserable to exasperation. He stood up, his hands curled into a fist.

"Is this?" He gestured towards Jace pointing at him. Jace still stood there not giving away anything.

Sebastian looked from Clary, with smears of paint on her face, on the sides of her shirt and arms, then back to Jace who had smudge of paint on his t-shift.

Clary realized what Sebastian was trying to imply. "This is not what you think this is," Clary clarified her voice nervous.

Sebastian turned to her walked closer and grabbed her arm. "What do you want me to think Clarissa?! I was miserable, so damn miserable and wanting you back! I was so desperate and you didn't even care because you were seeing someone already behind my back!" He shouted almost making Clary flinch.

"You're better than this!" He exclaimed defeat and astonishment in his voice.

"I am not doing anything wrong! You got this wrong!" She retorted back.

Jace couldn't take the sight of Clary being grabbed by Sebastian and shouted at. He was about to go to them and give him a lesson.

"Jace, no, please, just stay there," she suddenly pleaded.

"I won't let this bastard hurt you Clary," his expression hard and serious.

"Bastard? Who's the bastard here when you're screwing someone's fiancé?!

"You should know better than insult Clary. I am her friend and we're not doing anything wrong," Jace reasoned out trying to stay calm.

But Sebastian won't listen. "Why Clarissa, did he already had his way in your pants? You wouldn't let me screw you, but you will let him?!"

Clary slapped his face with her free hand. It made Sebastian snap out of his madness. He let go of Clary's arm. Clary was crying now, and Jace felt his heart crush seeing Clary so hurt and crying.

Sebastian came back to his senses. He moved closer to Clary and wrapped his arms around her. Clary didn't move and just sobbed, Sebastian was whispering sorry to her hair. She let him hug her and she buried her face in his shirt still crying.

Jace felt like he was drowning at the moment. He couldn't take the sight of Clary being in someone else's arms. He needed to go before he loses his mind.

Clary and Sebastian didn't notice Jace grabbing his stuff and the waterfall painting Clary made.

He hurriedly entered the elevator, went out and ran towards his car. He placed his things and the canvas at the backseat and closed his eyes his hands on the steering wheel. It felt like someone's gripping on his heart very hard, he couldn't breathe.

He knew the answer to the questions he had with Clary. It was obvious that she loved Sebastian, and he was a fool to wonder what he is for her. She can only offer him friendship and he should in return. Sighing in defeat and frustration, he started the engine and left.

*end of flashback*


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

AFTER A MONTH

The whole month for Clary was like walking in the middle of a storm. While things at work became better for her, her relationship with Sebastian became worse. Even if her fiancé's a model, she didn't bother herself to look at social media sites or even watch TV or read the news. It wasn't her thing and her life's involvements now are work, friends and painting.

She knew she had to end it with Sebastian. Her friends had been convincing her to call it quits with him. Maia even showed her articles about different events in which Sebastian had been bringing along different girls and in most occasions he brought Seelie with him. Good thing that he was not that huge enough for paparazzi to bug her.

"Clary, are you in a cave or something? When was the last time Sebastian brought you along a modeling event or something? This guy is definitely not worth keeping girl! Drop him!" Maia exclaimed.

Clary just looked at her. She knew that it became pointless to hold on to him much longer. She had already given him a chance to make things right. But after giving him another chance, he still treated her like she's the least of his priorities. She had been searching her heart and contemplating what her decision must be. Is she ready enough to end things and let him go?

Maia produced a printed article in which it featured Sebastian and Seelie. It was in an event, a photo inset showing Seelie's ring finger, a diamond engagement ring wrapped around it. Clary felt like something hit her stomach and she had a little difficulty breathing.

The article said that Sebastian, who had been single for quite some time before dating Seelie, is now engaged with her.

"If only Simon's here, he will definitely punch that ass on the face!" Maia said irritated.

Maia was looking at her, nervous of how this news will affect her. But Clary seemed surprised that it didn't make her cry out of sadness or sorrow or of pain of eventually losing Sebastian. All she can feel now is anger and regret.

Clary tossed the paper on the table. "Thank you for showing that to me, I do appreciate it."

Maia was surprised by her calmness. "I have had enough of him, I couldn't find the right time to end things with him, he would just sweet talk me and would win me back," she continued and inhaled.

"But this is enough for me to just end things and let him do his thing with Seelie, they're meant for each other, I guess. And I have to start anew," she concluded with steadiness in her voice.

Clary couldn't wait any longer and went to see Sebastian. At first he told her he's too busy to see her but she insisted she needed to. She told him that it'll just take a few minutes and he finally agreed. He asked her to see him at his hotel room and gave Clary the details.

Clary easily found the hotel and Sebastian's room. She knocked and Sebastian right away opened the door already expecting her.

"Baby, what do you want to see me for?" He asked and he walked towards her, reached for her face and gently kissed her cheek. Clary just stayed quiet and Sebastian's lips trailed down to her neck, softly sucking on it. Clary let him kiss her for the last time.

He stopped kissing her and leaned away from her studying her face.

"Is something wrong baby?" He asked. Clary reached for her bag and produced a paper, the one Maia gave her. She placed the paper in front of Sebastian's face and he frowned.

"Don't tell me you believe this shit Clary?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I don't need to believe whatever's written there. Sebastian, I'm putting an end to this. I want to be out of this," she calmly said. She removed her engagement ring off her finger and shoved it in his hand.

"No, no, baby you can't do this to me," Sebastian said surprise in his voice. He shook his head and tried to put the ring on Clary's finger.

Clary jerked away from him, anger started to fill her in.

"Don't baby me Seb, I have had enough of this. I don't want any of your lies, your pretentions. Your career really got in your head. The Sebastian I knew was no longer there." She retorted trying to control herself from smacking him.

"Is this about the guy who I saw you with? The hot shot, what's his name again?" he mocked.

"I don't know what you are talking about! I am not seeing anyone, I have always been with you and there's no one else," she defensively replied.

"You can't fool me Clarissa! I know it has something to do with Jonathan Herondale! Don't be deceived by his charms, don't you know that he's just going to play you around?" He continued taunting.

Clarissa flinched at his words. _Is Jace somewhat responsible for her to easily give up on Sebastian? He's a friend for all she knew. He's miles away from me and I haven't even replied to any of his messages._ She suddenly wondered. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sebastian's expression.

"He has nothing to do with this!" she replied hotly. Sebastian laughed at her.

"Baby, you don't know Herondale, really? He's a ladies' guy, and maybe he hasn't said anything about being in a longtime relationship with Aline Penhallow," he said with an insult in his voice.

Clary felt herself flushed. _Is Sebastian telling the truth? Jace hasn't mentioned anything about having a girlfriend back in New York. And it has nothing to do with her since he's just a friend nothing more._

"I don't care Seb! I really don't care who this Aline is and what's her relationship with Jace! This has nothing to do with me breaking up with you! I am done and over with this! I don't want to see you!" she spat and slapped Sebastian on the face. She hurriedly went towards the door and before she walked out, Sebastian called her.

"You're mine Clarissa! Jonathan Herondale will never have you! No guy will ever have you!" He threatened.

She looked at him in disgust and suddenly crashing into someone, Seelie, who was about to go inside Sebastian's room.

"Congratulations! He is all yours!" she sarcastically remarked leaving Seelie smiling at the door.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Clary was in another dimension when she was at her workplace. She couldn't concentrate on another blue print that she was working on. After her break up with Sebastian a week ago, things had been playing in her mind over and over again. Confronting Sebastian and what he said about Jace, and him having a longtime girlfriend whose name is Aline Penhallow. She shouldn't care since it's none of her business but she couldn't pretend that it didn't bother her. She became curious about Jace and Aline and fighting the urge of going online and searching on the internet. She's debating whether she will search on Google about Jace and Aline. She hasn't even mentioned about it to Maia or Simon.

She was startled with a call from her work phone.

"Clary speaking," Clary answered the phone.

"Clary, Mr. Pangborn wishes to see you at his office in 5 minutes," said Kaelie, Mr. Pangborn's secretary.

Mt. Pangborn is the president of the firm Clary is working for. He had been impressed with Clary's work and every time there's a high profile client seeking their designing service, he always seeks for her.

"I'll be there Kaelie, thank you." Clary hung up the phone. She went to the washroom, fixed her hair and makeup. She went out, got her notebook and pencil and headed to Mr. Pangborn's office.

Clary knocked on the door and went inside. She was greeted by Mr. Pangborn and Magnus Bane, a newly hired architect of the firm.

"Hi there Clary, have a seat." Mr. Pangborn motioned at the chair in front of Magnus.

"Thank you," she politely replied and took a seat.

"The reason I asked for you both to be here is that we have clients who would be seeking our service for a home and a building.

"That's great!" Clary and Magnus said in unison. Both of them laughed.

"The client who wants her home to be designed by us, is a model based in New York and the other one would be a hotel, owned by two rich families in the US who are also based in New York," Mr. Pangborn continued.

Magnus looked happy about the news of new projects, but something about the description Mr. Pangborn mentioned, made Clary think.

_New York, I will definitely find time to see Simon, but what if I see…_ she was brought back from her thoughts.

"Clary, are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Mr. Pangborn asked, looking concerned. Magnus looked at her curiously.

"No, nothing at all, perfectly fine," she replied and forced a smile.

"Great! So, the thing is, the clients cannot squeeze in time for a flight here in Los Angeles, so they were requesting if you could both fly to New York instead, and the will be paying for the expenses.

"When are we flying to New York?" Magnus asked.

Mr. Pangborn got something from her drawer and handed each to Clary and Magnus.

"You will leave in two days time, so I'm giving you both an off tomorrow to prepare. I wish you both good luck. I have hopes that you will be making this company proud," Mr. Pangborn happily said.

Clary and Magnus left his room.

"You didn't seem happy about this Clary?" Magnus observed.

"Of course I am happy; this must be a good project for our clients to spend money on us to design. Who am I to complain?" she assured him.

"So, we're good to go?" Magnus asked. Clary looked at him and noticed glitters on his hair.

"Good to go," she responded smiling.

**A/N**

**Chapter 6 almost done and I will upload it as soon as I have already polished the whole chapter. Please bear with me. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Jace let himself be busy for the past month after his trip from Los Angeles. He needed to be preoccupied because he will definitely go insane from the things that had been happening around him, and the way his relationship with Aline kept on going bland. He opened his iPhone and looked at the gallery. He scrolled until he found Clary's pictures. He constantly looks at her pictures from time to time. He tried to contact her especially when he saw an article on a magazine Aline was reading about Sebastian hooking up with fellow model Seelie, who he had met in the past through Aline.

A tap on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked. He looked at Celine Herondale, her dark blonde hair perfectly styled and her blue eyes intently looking at him, a smile on her lips.

"Aren't you happy to see me son?" she asked.

Jace stood from his seat, walked to her and hugged her.

"Of course mom, I've missed you, I haven't seen you since I went to L.A," he softly replied.

He let go and Celine walked towards the sofa and sat. She looked at his son studying him.

"What's going on between you and Aline? I had many phone calls with her while I was in Europe," she curiously asked.

Jace let out a sigh. Of course, knowing Aline and the brat that she is, she's obviously going to try to win his mother's sympathy.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Jace pleaded.

"I want to talk about the both of you first before anything else Jonathan," her voice was stern. He groaned in defeat.

"I don't know Mom, I was drifting away, I think… I, I am falling out of love," his voice was breaking. Celine slowly walked towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I want to understand what you're saying son. But this is Aline, she loves you so much. She already proved it to you, her love, and her loyalty. Don't break her heart, you might just think that you're falling out of love but you're not. Don't make such assumptions right away." She reasoned out.

"But I can't pretend things were the same Mom, I don't want to hurt her but I don't want to lead her on either," his frustration apparent.

Celine walked away from her son and settled again on the sofa. By the look on her face she's trying to be calm despite her worry.

"The Penhallows regard highly of you Jonathan, they're already expecting you and Aline to get married somehow. They have already invested money in our company, and it would likely be a disappointment if you break her heart or eventually leave her with your excuse. Think of what's going to be better for all of us. You loved her so much before," Celine explained her voice cold.

Jace's heart sank at the realization of her mother's words. She didn't come here to see how he was going. She came to see him to convince to stay with Aline and eventually marry her for the benefit of the company they own.

"Do you still have something to say to me, Mom? I have to leave in half an hour." he said without any emotions.

"Think of it son, think of the future of the company. Think about yourself and the children you will have and they will have after. Staying and eventually marrying Aline will be good for all of us. I love you enough to think of what will be better for you," she dramatically answered. She went to her son and kissed his cheek. She went towards the door not looking back as she disappeared.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jace knew he needed to leave and go somewhere he can think. His conversation with his mother made a heavy weight in his heart. All that she thought about was money and power. She disregarded how he truly felt. He thought that she will understand his feelings but it was the other way around. How can he still go on and pretend to be happy with Aline when he knew in his heart that he's not anymore. He thought of a place to go and headed to his favorite place to drink. He asked for a valet to park his Audi R8. He went inside walked straightly to the bar and ordered for rum. He reached for his phone and looked at Clary's pictures again. He badly wanted to see her, he wished he could just fly to Los Angeles so that he can see her, talk to her and spend time with her. It suddenly struck him that it may be a good idea to book a flight to L.A. to visit her. He searched for her number and tried to call her, but only her answering machine's playing over and over. He searched for another number hoping that he can talk about the situation that he's in now.

"Hi, Isabelle, can you meet me at Renwick's?"

After an hour, Jace was relieved when he saw Isabelle already walking towards him. She sat on the stool next to him and ordered for mango daiquiri.

"What's your problem Jace?" She asked eyeing him curiously. Jace shrugged and downed his rum.

"I just wanted to see you, can I not see my sort-of-sister?" he teasingly asked. Isabelle playfully messed his hair and gave him a smack on the shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt woman!" He feigned hurt. Isabelle laughed at him and then became serious.

"Seriously Jace, what's wrong? You wouldn't summon me here if you don't have a problem that you can't seem to temper on your own?" she asked the sipped on her daiquiri.

"A lot of things, I'm screwed you know?" he seriously replied.

Isabelle looked at him and studying his face. She can tell by his expression that he's in deep trouble.

"Don't tell me this is Aline again? Did she try hooking up with Meliorn or somebody else? I haven't read any gossip articles for the past few days," she frowned suddenly thinking of something.

"This has something to do with her," Jace confirmed.

"Sorry to say Jacey, but I don't like her from the start. I was really wondering what you saw in her, you were so into her." Isabelle couldn't hide her disapproval.

"Let's face it Isabelle, she's beautiful, she has an awesome body and she adored me as well, but…" his voice trailed off.

"But what, can you elaborate?" Isabelle inquired curiosity in her voice.

"But, as time passed by, things will happen and will test you, which would make you realize that the one you're with is not the one you've been wanting for." Jace sadly continued.

"I knew something happened before with Aline and you, which tested your relationship, but you have forgiven her Jace, and you decided to stay with her, despite our opposition, Alec and I. Now you realize that you don't want her anymore?" Isabelle retorted. She waved at the bartender and signaled for another daiquiri.

"I damn hard tried Izzy, and you knew it! I tried to bring things back the way they used to be. I thought I can do that, but I came to a conclusion I couldn't, I can't anymore." Jace sounded more desperate.

Isabelle looked at Jace and she felt sad to see him in agony. Even though they were not blood-related, their parents were best of friends and corporate partners of H & L Group, and they knew each other since she's 5 and Jace was 6. Her older brother Alec is Jace's best friend making her treat him like a brother as well.

"Wait Jace, you said earlier, you realize that the one you're with is not the one you've been wanting for? Did I hear it correctly?" she asked curiosity apparent in her tone.

Jace inhaled deeply, Isabelle waiting for his reply. "Yes, you heard it right," he confirmed.

Isabelle's eyes grew wide. "You're seeing someone already?" she accusingly asked.

"I wish I am, Izzy, but I am not," he sarcastically remarked.

"Stop talking in riddles Jace!" Isabelle was irritated already. Jace groaned.

"Fine, you knew I went to L.A. more than 2 months ago, right?"

"Right, I know, then what? It's already known to me that even before your trip to L.A., your relationship with Aline's getting unclear and going nowhere, so what's the difference now? I can't believe you're still putting up with her." Isabelle couldn't hide her irritation while she mentioned Aline's name.

"Something happened to me during the trip." Jace replied, with a little smile forming in his lips.

Isabelle could already read the expression on Jace's face.

"You met someone in Los Angeles, right?" she slowly asked her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Jace stayed silent. He looked at Isabelle and reached out for his iPhone in his pocket. He handed his cellphone to Isabelle.

"I did," he finally confirmed.

"Oh Jace! Who is she? I hope she's nothing like Aline, or I'll disapprove of her as well," she inquired sounding excited.

"She's nothing like Aline, she's pretty, smart, funny, a girl with a good head on her shoulders, she's amazing," Jace replied with a look of admiration on his face.

Isabelle can already tell that Jace already had it bad with the lady he met in Los Angeles.

"What's her name?" she further asked. She opened Jace's iPhone.

"Her name's Clary Morgenstern. You can see her pictures on the gallery," Jace motioned to his cellphone.

"Her name's familiar, Jace, I think I have already heard of her name," Isabelle was lost in her thoughts while looking through the pictures on Jace's phone.

Isabelle couldn't hide her surprise when she the pictures of a red head girl.

"Clary Morgenstern, if I am not mistaken, is she Sebastian Verlac's fiancé or ex-fiancé?" she asked.

"How did you know? Why did you say ex-fiancé?" Jace curiously asked sounding a little hopeful.

"Jacey, I know you don't like reading entertainment or gossip articles even if your girlfriend is a model, but it has been in the news for quite some time," she replied.

"What's in the news for quite some time?" he asked.

"Poor little Clary, I knew she was Verlac's fiancé but he had been hooking up with Seelie Queen for a few months already. He's been playing her along. There was even a picture of Seelie wearing an engagement ring with Sebastian on her side, so everyone's assumption, Clary's out of the scene now," Isabelle explained further.

Jace felt like someone hit him. Clary didn't deserve to be treated that way. He knew she loved Sebastian so much and he saw it right in front of his eyes when Sebastian tried to win Clary back. He left her apartment and his assumption that Clary might have forgiven him was confirmed the last time he spoke to her on the phone.

**xxxxxxxxxx**_  
_

_FLASHBACK_

He still has a few days to stay in L.A. to finish his business trip but half of him doesn't want to go. He knew it was pointless to stay, especially after witnessing the scene between Clary and Sebastian and it has been two days since the last time he heard from her.

He couldn't help but think what happened after Sebastian begging and crying in front of Clary despite insulting her. He wanted to punch him on the face and beat the hell out of him for saying those things to her.

_Did she forgive him? Did she take him back? _Jace was thinking and the thought just brought pain to his heart. He was hoping that Clary will wake up to the idea that Sebastian's not good enough for her and she needed someone who will really treat her right. _And would that someone be me? _He asked himself, but shook his head. He still has an unresolved business with Aline and it would be unfair to pursue Clary knowing the situation that he is in now. _Not now, maybe in the future, when things would be better._

Jace heard a ring from his cellphone and his face brightened at the sight of the name appearing on the screen.

"Clary, how have you been?" He asked, couldn't help but feel happy that she made contact.

"I'm okay Jace. I am sorry, I wasn't able to see you go, I wasn't able to say goodbye." Clary's voice sounded a little sad.

"That's alright, I understand you needed time to talk to Sebastian. How are you and…" his voice trailed off.

"I took him back Jace, I have forgiven Sebastian," she quickly replied, but too slow for Jace.

He felt like he was hit by a train. He knew the possibility that she might accept him back, but he was hoping too much that she wouldn't. And the confirmation coming from Clary herself, all of the hopes turned to dust. He couldn't understand but he felt like he was going to cry. Even Aline didn't stir up this emotion from him. He doesn't have anything to expect in California. He would go back home in New York with sadness in his heart.

*end of flashback*

Isabelle was still talking to Jace and complaining to him about how he's still not breaking up with Aline. He was brought back to the conversation he's having with Isabelle.

"Jace, were you even listening to me?" she snapped.

"Sorry, I just had this recollection of my conversation with Clary when I was still in L.A.," he sheepishly admitted.

"She filled your thoughts, right? So, what are you waiting for Jace. I know I am really evil now convincing you to break it off with Aline, but what's the point of going on? Why don't you go to L.A. and check on Clary? She's your wake-up call from all this Aline madness!" Isabelle exclaimed.

Jace looked at Isabelle with a confused expression on his face.

"Whaaattt?" Isabelle shrieked. She rolled her eyes.

"Mom... she, she talked to me earlier, Aline's been feeding her news that I was not treating her right. She was so determined and even talked me over to consider my feelings for Aline, for the sake of the company and her parents. She didn't even consider my feelings Izzy." Jace said he sounded a little tired.

"Your mom will get by Jace. Of course she's going to be disappointed and all, but this is your happiness we are talking about. You need to talk to Clary, especially if the pool of gossip is true that she and Verlac's already history." She casually explained.

"Should I Izzy? Wouldn't I be selfish if I do that?" he asked.

Isabelle shook her head. "Not everyone's given a chance. A second chance," she answered with a persuading tone.

**A/N**

**Currently working on Chapter 7 hopefully I can upload it tomorrow.**

**Thanks for taking time reading my story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Here's Chapter 7 hope you'll like this. Please R&R. Thanks!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Clary stepped out of the shower. She slipped in her black off-shoulder top and acid wash skinny jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her red wavy hair was still damp, and she noticed that her face looked better since the past few months she was with Sebastian.

She knew she made the right decision and the burden of still putting up with Sebastian had been lifted off her. She wouldn't have to think of many what ifs and whys. She has loved him in the past, it was given, but since he made it to the modeling scene almost a year and a half ago, he changed bit by bit. Their relationship changed as well, Sebastian almost couldn't find time for her, but as a supportive girlfriend that she was, she understood him all throughout. The doubts forming about their relationship was stopped when he asked her to be engaged to him who she happily said yes to, despite the difference she has been constantly noticing. She had been hopeful that after being engaged to him things will eventually get better; but she had been wrong. And a few months after, she caught him kissing Seelie Queen. Maybe they had been together long before she caught them, she doesn't know and didn't want to know.

She was able to talk to Simon on the phone briefly after confronting Sebastian in his hotel room, and before finding out the trip she needed to make to New York. Simon was fuming mad and told her that if he were only there, he'll beat the hell out of him. He was glad that she had finally come to her senses that Sebastian Verlac was no good for her now.

Clary reached for her cellphone. She forgot to send Simon a message that she will be arriving to New York tomorrow. She looked up Simon's name and typed in a message.

**_Si, guess what? I'll be coming over there to New York. The boss gave me a project to work on there. I'll be flying together with my colleague Magnus who's a new architect at the firm. Can you find time to meet me there? I miss you. Do reply. – Clary_**

She still held her cellphone. She scrolled and found one of Jace's messages to her, one of those she didn't answer. Will it be a good idea to send him a message to let him know that she'll be coming to New York? She's still thinking about what to do when Sebastian's words came ringing in her head again.

_… don't you know that he's just going to play you around? You don't know Herondale, really? He's a ladies' guy, and maybe he hasn't said anything about being in a longtime relationship with Aline Penhallow…_

Clary shook her head. What is it up for her if he's with someone else? She had been with Sebastian and Jace knew that, but he still had been there for her, listened to her whining and even witnessed the drama in her apartment. Did she have this unconscious feeling in her heart that somehow Jace can be more than a friend? And the reason that feeling was being disregarded was because Sebastian was still there?

Clary trembled at the sinking sort of conclusion about Jace. She had just been dismissing it but she felt something for him. She had been in denial all along. She knew she was attracted to him, who wouldn't? But she didn't entertain the idea because there was always Sebastian in the middle. But now he's out, what should she do now? What does he feel about her? It's not proper to think now that there might be a slight possibility of them being more than friends. She just broke up with Sebastian and there might be a possibility of Aline Penhallow being Jace's girlfriend.

"Clary, can you please stop thinking of it first?" she said out loud. She smoothed her hair to compose herself. She needed to prepare her things first before she ran out of time. She opened her closet again and pulled out her luggage and placed it on the floor. She pulled out trousers, pencil skirts, blouses, dresses and scarfs. She carefully folded each and placed them inside the luggage.

Clary prepared her laptop and slid it in her laptop bag. She still needed to go the mall to buy some stuff to bring with her on the trip. She picked her cellphone again, no message from Simon yet. She called Maia to ask her if she can come with her to the mall.

"Hi Maia, do you have somewhere to go later after work?" Clary asked while zipping the luggage with her free hand.

"Will just go straight home Clary, you need something?" Maia asked.

"Yeah, was wondering if you can go with me to the mall later, I still have to buy some stuff to bring with me on my trip," she replied.

"You're going away? Is it for a vacation?" Maia inquired.

"I hope it is, but two clients from New York asked for architectural and interior designing services from the firm. Mr. Pangborn chose me and my colleague Magnus to work on the projects." She answered.

"That's cool! That's one thing you need Clary, I am happy for you,"

"Thanks Maia. So, I'll see you later at 4 pm?"

"Sure, see yah later. Let's just meet there, alright?"

"Got it! Bye Maia."

"Bye Clary!" Maia said goodbye and Clary hung up.

Clary managed to buy a few things she needed, a couple of blouses, accessories to match, and new pair of black pump shoes to avoid bringing different pairs to match her attire every day. She might not be that into clothing and fashion, but she would want to make a nice impression to their clients.

Maia and Clary decided to go for a coffee at Starbucks. Both of them ordered for Macchiato and found a table for them to settle in.

Maia looked at Clary and she noticed that she looked better as ever. She's relieved that in a way, her breakup with Sebastian didn't have much effect on her.

"How are you Clary?" She asked after sipping on her Macchiato.

Clary smiled at her. "Never been better Maia. Waking up today was like seeing a rainbow after a storm,"

"Perfect timing on that project of yours in New York, huh?" She asked.

"You could say that. I am hoping to see Simon there, I have already informed him earlier, though he hasn't replied to my message yet," There was sparkle in her eyes that Maia's was able to capture.

"He might just be busy, and besides, you have a month to stay in New York, so you still have plenty of time to see Simon there," Maia replied.

"You're right," she agreed. Clary's thoughts drifted again to the handsome blonde who has been preoccupying her thoughts for the past few months. Maia noticed the wandering look on her face.

"You're thinking of something or someone?" Maia curiously asked. Clary's face turned a little shade of red. She's still thinking if she should tell Maia about Jace and that he has been constantly on her mind. She just kept quiet and sipped on her Macchiato.

"Let me see, is this about this guy we met at Pandemonium, hmm… what's his name again?" she placed her fingers on her chin trying to remember his name.

"You mean Jace?" she asked, trying not to sound like a giddy young girl.

Smile spread across Maia's face and she snapped her fingers. "Yeah! Jace, he's not from here, right? He's from somewhere…" she tried thinking again and her eyes grew wide. "…from New York! Oh my gosh Clary! You can see him when you're in New York," Maia exclaimed sounding excited.

"Should I?" Clary asked nervously.

"Of course you should! He's obviously into you Clary, and judging by the look on your face and the way you behaved at Pandemonium, you're attracted to him, don't deny it!" she implied.

"I don't know, I just called it off with Sebastian, and Jace… I'm not sure. I'm not sure what he feels for me, he's friendly and all, but I don't want to jump into conclusions or make assumptions." She quietly replied.

"Whatever Clary, I am telling you, there's nothing wrong if you'll see him in New York. It can be a friendly gesture, right? As you've mentioned you're not sure about how he feels for you and it's kind of sudden to pursue more than being friends," she said matter-of-factly.

Clary took a deep breath. She should probably tell Maia about what Sebastian told her and it has been plaguing her.

"When I went to Sebastian's and ended things with him… he told me that Jace would just be playing me around, that he's seeing this girl, Aline Penhallow, I think she's a model too, her name's kind of familiar." Clary admitted to Maia.

Maia was surprised at what Clary told her. She forgot to mention to Clary that the guy whom she introduced to them, Jace, he couldn't be Jonathan Herondale. _That's why he looked familiar, _Maia thought.

"Clary, Jace, is his last name Herondale? Like the heir Herondale?" Maia clarified.

"Yes," Clary confirmed.

"Oh my, I think Sebastian's right about that," Maia disbelievingly affirmed.

Maia pulled out her cellphone and searched on Google. She handed the phone to Clary, which made a heart wrenching confirmation of Sebastian's accusation. In the picture, Jace stood outside a restaurant beside him was a lady, tall, beautiful with long black hair and a body to die for, and below she saw the caption, _Jonathan Herondale and girlfriend Aline Penhallow…" _Too stunned to continue looking, she missed the continuation of the caption …_trouble in paradise, might call it quits._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Sorry, it took me 2 days to update. Thank you for all the reviews from xoxNxox, RitzaHerondale, KyKat, brienie, Cecyl 2014, daniiisnothot, and to the guest who made an observation about my writing style. Thank you for the feedback, I do appreciate it and please bear with me because English is not my mother tongue, but I'll do my best. ****J**

**Thank you for the faves and follows.**

**Keep the reviews coming in.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Jace tried to open his eyes, his head throbbing. He lost count of how many shots of rum, tequila and vodka he had last night. He had a good talk with Isabelle, something that made him come up with his final decision that he needed to end his relationship with Aline.

Isabelle made a good point; not everyone gets a second chance. He had already assessed himself that night after Isabelle left. Even if the rumors about Sebastian and Seelie might be true or not, he should be fair not only to Aline but to him as well.

He couldn't hide the fact that he wanted Clary so bad. He can't stop himself from wanting her, and he didn't want to stop. _Is she still with Sebastian? And if not, will she be ready if I tell her what I feel about her? _He wondered.

Jace turned his face away trying to shield it from the sunlight prying through his window blinds. He slowly got off the bed and sat at the bedside. His gaze went to the painting, the only thing that was hanging on his white wall. It was the waterfall painting which Clary painted herself. He smiled to himself remembering how they ended up in a paint fight. She was attempting an escape but he wrapped his arm around her and continued smearing her with paint. They were so close, her back pinned on his chest and it took a lot of self control for him not to kiss her.

Then Jace frowned as the memory carried on, how Sebastian begged for Clary, and then insulted her, and how he came to his senses and asked for her forgiveness. He closed his eyes again and sighed. He didn't want to torture himself further. It was hard for him to be in this situation, finding the right time to end things with Aline, and to face the possibility of Clary still being with Sebastian. Would there be a chance for the both of them?

He went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He reached out for his fluffy blue towel and wrapped it around his hips. He stepped out and got clothes from his closet. He almost yelped when suddenly slim arms were around his hips. He turned around; Aline's face was just a few inches away from him. He disentangled her arms from him and took a step back.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" he asked irritation in his voice.

Aline frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"I have a spare key, remember?" she produced the key from her bag and showed it to Jace. He tried to snatch it away from her but Aline hastily dropped the key in her bra.

"Give that to me!" Jace snapped.

Aline waggled a finger at him. "If you want it, you have to get it from here," she teased and pointed at the opening of her v-neck top.

"Don't play games with me Aline. I am sick and tired of this!" he threatened.

Aline was stunned at how Jace talked to her. She stared at Jace, hurt visible on her face. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently kissed his jaw and this made Jace flinch. He jerked away from her.

"Jace, baby, please. Why are you doing this to me?" she asked sounding miserable.

Jace placed his right hand on his nape and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes wishing that when he opened them Aline's not there anymore. Both of them stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Let me put on something before we talk," he tried to sound casual and he headed towards the bathroom. Aline's voice made him freeze right in front of the bathroom door.

"Why do you need to go inside? I have you seen you naked many times before," her voice was a little hoarse and her lips forming a little pout. Jace groaned in frustration and he knew she was trying to seduce him.

"If I may, I would like to get dressed," he explained like talking to a child and motioned his hand to the bathroom door.

Aline made protesting sounds and even threw her bag on his bed, but Jace ignored her. He quickly put on his boxers, a pair of soft jeans and gray shirt. He stepped out of the bathroom, and stopped in front of the closet. He just stayed silent avoiding looking at her.

"Say something baby, please." Aline pleaded.

She made an attempt to go near Jace but he made a gesture with his hand to stop her. He placed both of his hands on his hair and looked up. He dropped his arms on both sides and he looked at her.

"I am sorry Aline, I can't do this anymore," his reply was almost a whisper.

Aline's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She walked backwards until the back of her legs hit the side of Jace's bed. She slumped on the edge of his bed; her left hand supported her so she can sit down, while she placed her right hand on her chest.

"Why Jace, what did I do? I thought we're doing fine. Now you're breaking up with me?" she said in disbelief her voice breaking. Aline choked on a sob.

Jace stared at her, the last time he saw her desperate and miserable was when she was explaining herself to him after her drama with her ex-boyfriend Meliorn. He suddenly felt horrible.

"I tried… tried my best to give this another try. But every day I tried it, the more I realize that I couldn't bring my feelings back." He reasoned out.

Aline rose from where she was seated and walked towards Jace her arms held out but not close enough to touch him.

"Tell me what should I do? I can't lose you, I need you Jace!" she wailed. She closed the space between her and Jace and she placed both of her hands on Jace's face and slammed her mouth to his.

Aline kissed Jace with all the passion she can give. Jace was caught by surprise his mouth didn't move and he tried to push her away. His gestures only made Aline clung to him more. After making motions of protests, Jace finally surrendered and he let her kiss him. Their mouths moved together, Aline licked his bottom lip, which made him involuntarily open his mouth slightly. She found this opportunity to intensify their kiss; she shoved her tongue inside his mouth, and his tongue met hers as both of them battled for dominance. Aline's hands were on Jace's hair and she pulled it back to have an access to his neck. Her lips left Jace's and went down to continue the kiss on his neck nipping and sucking lightly. Jace groaned and he wrapped his left arm around her waist while his left hand grazed her shirt upwards feeling her bare skin.

Jace closed his eyes and what flashed right in front of him was a pair of emerald eyes. He opened his eyes and was brought back to his senses. _This is wrong; this shouldn't have happened._ Aline's fingers were on the button of his jeans. _I can't do this… What have I done? Damn! _He scolded himself.

He pried Aline's hands off the button of his jeans. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. She was obviously surprised her mouth hanging open though her eyes were wide and dark with desire.

"Jace, let me… let me make love to you," she moaned. He didn't remove his hands on her shoulders; he stretched them out further so that Aline wouldn't be able to come closer to him.

"Aline, no, I can't do this anymore. Let's stop, this is going nowhere," he explained desperation in his voice.

Aline was taken aback. She took steps backward and her expression changed. She suddenly looked angry.

"You can't do this to me Jace. I have you wrapped around my finger," her voice was cold.

"I used to Aline, but now, not anymore." He quietly replied.

He remembered his conversation with his mother and the way she was trying to persuade him to work things out with Aline.

"Don't stoop this low! You're even using my mother and involving her in this situation that only you and I were concerned," he accused.

"You're mine Jace! I am not going to let you go. I am not going to let HER have you," she threatened, she emphasized the word her which made him suddenly uneasy.

His expression suddenly changed at Aline's words and he felt a sick feeling to his gut. _Would she have any idea about Clary? Did she know all this time about her? _He asked himself feeling nervous.

Aline sensed his discomfort, she smiled mocking him, looking triumphant.

"She'll never approve of anyone else but me, Jace. You got it? Celine adores me and she wanted me to be your wife." She added with taunt in her voice, looking at him proudly.

"It doesn't have to end this way. For old time's sake Aline, we can part ways in good terms," he explained trying to keep his cool and to conceal that he was affected by her words.

Aline gave him a cold look. She grabbed her bag and headed towards Jace's bedroom door. She stopped on her tracks and gave Jace a smile.

"Nothing's going to end Jace. You're still mine, remember that," she said sweetly. She blew him a kiss, opened the door and left.

Jace was left shocked. He knew how much of a brat Aline was but he didn't somehow expect that she would be that stubborn and too closed-minded which left him shaking out of frustration and anger. To make matters worse he gave in to her kisses and he responded. He hated himself because he had been weak. The last thing he wanted was to give Aline false hopes that she has control over him. He wanted for her to realize that there's no point of them staying together. That it will do them good to part ways.

But what affected him most were the words she said during their confrontation. _I am not going to let HER have you._ Her words still buzzed in his head. Is she bluffing or she's aware about his meet ups with Clary in Los Angeles? He growled in frustration. He didn't want Clary to be involved in Aline's drama. He didn't want her be bothered with the complicated state of his now defunct relationship.

He grabbed a jacket from his closet and scooped his cellphone, wallet and car keys. He felt miserable about the incident earlier with Aline. He was about to leave his penthouse when his cellphone rang, it was his mother.

"Mom," he answered.

"I need for you to do something for me son," Celine replied.

"If this is about Aline mom, please..." Jace wasn't able to finish.

"No, this is not directly about Aline," she interrupted. "What did you do again Jonathan?" she continued her voice was sharp.

"I didn't do anything mom, I thought you're going to say something about her again," he protested. _Damn! I shouldn't have assumed that mom's going to ask about her, _he thought.

"I see," Celine replied sounding suspicious.

"What would you be asking for me to do?" he quickly asked wanting to end the conversation.

"I have sought for architectural and interior designing services for the new hotel and Aline's penthouse. The architect and the designer will be flying in tomorrow and I hope you can go to pick them at the airport up so you can also show them around. Their arrival's at 10 a.m." she explained.

"Okay, I'll go," he hurriedly replied not wanting to hear other questions from her.

"Good! Don't forget to go to Aline's place first so that she can talk to the designer, alright?"

"Got it mom, I need to go I am heading out," he answered.

"Alright, bye," Celine already hung up. He shoved his iPhone in the pocket of his jacket.

Jace went inside the elevator, his mind was still clouded. He didn't notice that it was already at the ground floor, good thing the attendant called his attention asked him.

"Mr. Herondale, were at the ground floor," she politely informed him.

"Oh, uh, thanks," he replied.

He stayed at the lobby and sat down at one of the sofa, waiting for the valet for his car. He recalled her mother's instruction for tomorrow. He got his phone from the pocket of his jacket and called Alec.

"Hey, are you busy tomorrow?" he asked.

"Not really, you wanted to have a talk?" Alec asked sounding amused.

"Mom's asking me to go to the airport tomorrow, need to fetch some people. Can you come with me?"

"Sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 9."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Sorry it took a few days for me to upload this one since I had a few revisions on this chapter. I had a lot of things on my mind on how the story will progress.**

**I am not from the US so I am not sure of the flight hours and schedules, so please bear with me.**

**Would you be expecting Clace moments here? Let's read and find out.**

**Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows.**

**Let the reviews come in, I do appreciate them. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Clary looked at her watch it read 7:50 p.m. Mr. Pangborn called her while she was with Maia after her shopping. He asked for her to wait at Starbucks to meet him and Magnus at 8 p.m. so he can give the instructions before they board on plane tomorrow for New York. She suddenly felt excited and nervous at the same time at the prospect of going there. She was excited because she has never been to New York and the fact that she will be able to see Simon, but she's nervous at a possibility of her seeing Jace. After the knowing that Sebastian had been right all along that Jace is currently in a relationship with model Aline Penhallow, she couldn't bear to see him.

She had been through a painful relationship with Sebastian, she found out his deception and infidelity, and she hated him for that. The last thing she wanted was to get involved with a guy like Jace, who's committed with someone in New York, but failed to to tell her. Was it his intention not to let her know? She wondered why he didn't mention anything about Aline, when he shared most things about him to her. _And why do you care Clary if he tells you about her, it didn't seem like he's courting you, you were just a friend to him, that's why. _She scolded herself.

All of her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone talking in front of her.

"Clary, are you alright?" She looked up to see Magnus Bane smiling awkwardly at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine. Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something," she explained apologetically.

"Are you quite nervous or excited about our trip? I know we can make a good team," he said smiling at her and she noticed glitters on his hair.

"Both, kinda excited and nervous about this trip, plus the fact that I don't have any idea who our clients are, but I do agree we can make a good team." She winked at him.

Clary and Magnus noticed someone approaching them. They both looked ahead and saw Mr. Pangborn walking towards to their direction. He saw both of them right away and pulled a chair and seated between Clary and Magnus.

"Sorry, had to settle something in the office. Anyway, this is quick. I have already given you your tickets, so we're good with that. Someone from H & L Group will fetch you both at the airport around 10. Don't worry about the accommodation because our clients have already taken care of that for you." He explained.

Clary and Magnus just nodded their heads and took a mental note of what Mr. Pangborn said.

"When you're there, they will give you the schedule of ocular, meetings and everything that will be related to the project that we will be working on for them." He explained further.

"Okay, got it!" both of them said in unison.

Mr. Pangborn reached for a his bag and pulled a piece of small laminated cardboard with the name of their company, The Firm, and handed it out to Magnus.

"When you arrive at the airport, just hold this out Magnus and the people who will be picking you up at the airport will know that you're the duo we have sent for them. So, if there will be no questions, I think this quick chat is adjourned. I have high hopes in you. I know you'll nail the projects." He added and patted Clary and Magnus on the shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Pangborn." Clary said.

"See you soon, thanks." Magnus waved at him.

Magnus checked his watch and looked at Clary. "Are you planning to stay here for a few?" He asked.

"No, I am heading home, how about you?" She inquired.

"I'll go home as well. I need to have enough beauty rest, so I'll look good tomorrow." He replied patting his hair. Clary's eyes went wide at a realization of Magnus' statement. His index finger moved to and fro and he narrowed his eyes with a playful smile on his lips.

"To answer the question that has been forming on your mind, yes, I am gay." He casually confirmed.

"How did you know I was thinking about that? Are you a mind-reader, a warlock or something?" Clary sounded surprised. Magnus gave her a wide grin.

"The look on your face says it all," he confirmed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary had a little difficulty sleeping. She kept on tossing and turning, only one person invading her head. She tried to erase him off her mind, but it was impossible to do so. She kept on seeing Jace's face and she was wondering what her feelings for him will lead her to. She knew it was wrong to feel something for him, because there's another one who already owned his heart. Thinking of the lady beside Jace in the picture, Aline Penhallow, brought sudden throb in her heart.

She groaned in desperation and got off the bed. She looked at the clock on the side table. It would not hurt to get up an hour earlier that she should. She went to the bathroom, filled her tub with lukewarm water and stayed there for a while. She wanted to rid off the unexplained feeling inside her.

After staying in the tub and taking a shower, Clary went out of the bathroom and headed towards her closet. She had already planned on wearing something casual yet professional. She slipped on her printed top and a black high-waist skirt which flatters her small yet proportional frame. She looked at the mirror and satisfied with what she saw; her chest accentuated, waist looked smaller and her hips looked wider, giving her an almost curvy look. She did her makeup, putting grey eyeshadow, thin black liner on her upper eyelids, swiped 4 coats of mascara, light shade of blush and red coral lipstick. Clary fixed her hair, using a curling iron to set her fiery red curls. She slipped on her black pumps and sprayed on her favorite perfume.

Clary did a double check on the things she needed for her trip to New York. Luggage, laptop, files, she checked again to make sure that she didn't miss anything. She looked at her watch and headed out to wait for a cab to go to the airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace was awakened by the message alert tone of his phone. He reached out for it and checked to see that her mother sent a message to him.

**_Don't forget later at the airport. The people you will fetch will be holding out a signage that says The Firm, it's the name of the company. – Mom_**

He sent a reply message to his mother.

**_Okay. – Jace_**

Jace somewhat felt that the name of the company was something familiar to him. He thought he had seen the name somewhere or heard it somewhere but couldn't put a finger on it. Putting his iPhone on the side table of his bed, he dozed off to sleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus was already there when Clary arrived. He helped her with her luggage and they went to the check-in area and waited to board the plane. The travel took almost 5 hours, but didn't seem like that long for Clary since Magnus had been a good company.

The plane landed and they got off. They waited for their luggage and headed towards the exit to wait for the people who will fetch them. She looked at her clock and it read 9:58, and according to Mr. Pangborn, they should be picked up at 10 a.m.

"Do you think we'll wait here for a bit?" Clary asked, feeling the jitters of actually being in New York, seeing Simon and the possibility of bumping into Jace, which she hoped that the latter will not happen. _Are you being true to yourself? At the back of your head you knew you wanted to see him badly, s_omething inside her whispering.

"I hope not, shortcake." He replied scanning the cars and people who were also in the waiting area. Magnus sensed that Clary seemed a little distracted.

"You have that look again Clary." He observed.

"What, what look are you…" her voice trailed off. She stopped when she suddenly saw a blonde guy getting off from a black Range Rover not that far from them. _It can't be, I am hallucinating. That's the result of him being always on your mind Clary, when you see someone blonde, you thought it's him, _she scolded herself. Magnus saw the worried and shocked look on her face and he followed her gaze.

"Do you know that guy Clary?" Magnus asked and saw that the blonde guy was not alone, and that he was with someone. The other one has dark brown hair and from his distance, Magnus can tell that he has stunningly blue eyes. Clary stood frozen her expression not changing.

"If you knew the guy, he's with someone attractive for my taste," he kidded.

The blonde guy with his companion searched the crowd. Clary felt like she wanted to sink from where she was standing but at the same time butterflies forming a knot in her stomach. Her suspicion was confirmed when the blonde guy glanced their way and his tawny eyes locked with her green ones. Surprise was written on his face but his lips formed into a smile.

Clary felt uneasy and she wanted to run and hide as she saw him approaching their way. He was with someone and he gestured to them looking at the signage Magnus was holding. She held her breath, her lips slightly parted. He was almost near them, and Magnus beside her was nudging her but kept on staring at the other guy.

He was almost in front of her, his hands were placed inside his pockets and his eyes were scanning her from head to toe and gave her a lopsided smile. Clary felt her knees getting week at his proximity and from the smile that he gave her. He really was stunningly handsome.

"Hi, what a coincidence, it's good to see you again," surprise was obvious in his tone. Clary brushed off the feeling of nervousness and panic she's having at the moment. She smiled nervously.

"Jace," she paused. "Nice to see you too,"

**Will there be more Clace? Chapter 10 will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I am really sorry that this chapter took almost 2 weeks to be uploaded. I had a lot on my plate for the past few days and couldn't find the time to go online. I am planning to upload the next one a few days from now, but if I get lucky, I can upload it later. *fingers crossed***

**Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming in.**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Jace couldn't believe that Clary was the one his mother asked him to fetch at the airport. Surprise was an understatement he felt the moment he laid his eyes on her. The lopsided smile couldn't be erased on his face.

"Jace," she paused and took a deep breath. He couldn't help but look at her eyes and down to her lips that was slightly parted. He wanted so bad to kiss her rosy lips. He took in the beauty that was standing almost in front of him. Her outfit really complimented her body, emphasizing her curves and was perfect for her petite frame. He could tell that she was just as surprised as he was, and he was wondering if she was as happy as him that they saw each other again.

"Nice to see you too," she continued. She just smiled shyly at him. This was the last thing he was expecting to happen; to see Clary this soon. A few weeks back he was just dreaming of her, missing her, imagining her and even thought of going to Los Angeles to see her. He kept looking at her pictures on his iPhone like he was going insane. And he knew that somehow he was going crazy about her, but seeing her again reaffirmed that what he felt about her was real. The feeling of giddiness and unexplained sensation washed through him again just by her mere proximity. He was so happy and ecstatic like he was going to burst.

Alec cleared his throat and Jace saw him with a playful smile on his lips. "I think I have seen you before," he said and placed his forefinger on his lips looking like was thinking. Clary gave him a confused look, while Magnus look at him curiously. He glanced at her and suddenly snapped his fingers like he remembered something. "You must be Clary, right?" he asked. Jace gave him a nervous stare.

Clary appeared surprised by Alec's question. "Yeah, how did…?" she was interrupted by Alec. "Of course, I saw your pictures on Jace's phone," he continued the corner of his lips turned up for a smile. Jace shocked and embarrassed, while Clary was blushing, her cheeks almost the same shade as her hair.

"You still have my pictures on your phone?" she asked, conscious that Jace was staring at her.

"Yeah, my phone needed something beautiful on it, so I don't see the reason why should I delete them." He gave her a smirk and Clary felt like she's turning to jell-o.

Magnus amused with what's happening right in front of him started talking. "Hello there!" he gave a little wave. "We're the people sent by The Firm, I am Magnus Bane, I'm the architect, and obviously you and you," pointing at Clary and Jace, "knew each other already." He gave them a wink.

Jace chuckled. "Nice meeting you Magnus, I am Jace Herondale and this is my best bud Alec Lightwood and we're both from H&L." He offered his hand and Magnus shook it. "Actually our families own the company and my mother sought for architectural and interior designing services, good to know that she chose your company." He continued trying to sound calm despite racing emotions that he felt at the mere presence of Clary.

Magnus shifted his eyes onto Alec and he returned the gaze. Alec offered his hand to him and he looked uncomfortable while doing so.

"Welcome to New York, Clary, Magnus." Alec gestured his hand to his side. Both of them gave him warm smiles.

Jace moved to Clary's side and grabbed the handle of her luggage. "Shall we go now? I'll help you with your things," he offered. His hand accidentally touched hers and he felt a jolting sensation travel through his body. Their eyes locked and he noticed that Clary was somehow affected by the touch. _Am I imagining it, or did she also feel what I felt when our hands touched? _Jace wondered.

Clary almost jumped at the sudden feeling coursing through her body when Jace accidentally touched her hand. Both of them held their gaze and she was unsure if she had the same effect on him. _Clary, what are you thinking, it doesn't mean that he made a compliment earlier about your pictures, he already liked you. _She argued with herself.

She nodded her head and Jace pulled her luggage and walked towards the parked Range Rover, while Alec and Magnus followed after. He placed her things at the back together with Magnus' stuff. Jace opened the door behind the driver's side and he waited until Clary hopped in after closing it. Magnus went inside the vehicle through the other side of the door just behind the passenger side.

While Jace was driving, he couldn't help but steal glances through the rearview mirror to see Clary. She never looked more beautiful than before. He even noticed that her face was glowing than the last time he saw her and she looked happier, better.

All of them were silent for a while, and then Jace spoke. "Are you hungry? It has been quite a travel, let's drop by Taki's so we can have a quick meal, what do you think?"

Magnus and Clary looked at each other awaiting each others' responses. "Jace and I love eating there, it's our favorite. We hang their almost every week, the food's really good." Alec informed them.

Magnus made face and Clary understood that he would want to eat. She knew that Magnus was also eyeing Alec. "That's great! I am kind of starving and I think Magnus here as well." She replied.

"Cool! It's near from here, in 5 minutes we'd be there," Jace enthusiastically told them.

"Am I hearing this right? I have never heard you this happy and excited in years Jace. You're just telling Clary and Magnus that we're almost there, you don't need to sound that excited," Alec joked.

"What's wrong with being happy? I woke up feeling great," he reasoned out defensively. Alec snickered. "Is that the reason Jace, or you're in high spirits because Clary's here with us," Alec grinning widely while wiggling his eyebrow.

Clary felt like she wanted the backseat to swallow her. She felt herself blushing again embarrassed by the fact that Alec kept on joking and teasing Jace. And she didn't want Alec's words give her false hopes that Jace might be interested in her. He is already with someone, and she shouldn't give meaning to his friendly gestures.

They arrived at Taki's and Jace suggested them to try their coconut pancakes since it is one of their best sellers.

"Are we going straight to the place where they will be staying or do we need to go to your mom to let her know that they're already here?" Alec asked. Jace's cheery expression suddenly changed. He suddenly remembered his mother's instruction that they need to go to Aline's since she wanted to talk to the interior designer to re-design her unit. He was not aware that his brows were almost drawn together at the thought of Aline meeting and working with Clary. Her words were buzzing on his head. _You're mine Jace! I am not going to let you go. I am not going to let HER have you. _

Alec noticed the sudden change in Jace's expression and that he seemed like drifted into wonderland.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Jace was snapped back to present.

"Yeah, sure, we'll drive them there." He answered. He turned to Clary who looked really enjoying her pancakes. When she caught him staring he smiled at her. Jace reached out for his iPhone and a lot of messages came in. He managed to open his inbox and saw that they were from Aline and his mother. He was about to turn it off when it suddenly rang and he rolled his eyes when he identified who was calling him. He was left with no choice but to answer it.

"Yes, mom?" he answered, his eyes never left Clary's face.

"Where are you Jonathan? Have you already fetched the architect and the designer?" her voice came in sharp for Jace's hearing that he moved the phone a bit away from his ear.

"They already arrived." He informed her. He gestured to Clary, Magnus and Alec that he will outside and all of them just nodded.

"They have arrived, but where are they? Aline had been waiting for the designer and the architect, and I will try to come over later so that I can also give my inputs as to what a better design for her home would be." She explained sounding a little impatient.

"Why so sudden that Aline wanted to see them and why do you need to give your opinion about how she should design her unit?" he questioned.

"She told me she needed my opinion since I have good taste when it comes to decorating homes, and of course the big possibility that she will join the family in the future as your wife…"

Jace cut her outright. "Mom, I don't want to hear about Aline and her being my future wife. Don't play a matchmaker here. I am the one who will have a say of who I wanted to be with! I am not a kid anymore." He retorted.

"Jonathan! Don't speak to me that way!" she warned. Jace suddenly felt tired arguing with his mother.

"If this makes you happy, I will bring them to Aline after they're finished with their meal. But please, don't push your luck about her and I." He was already frustrated.

"Whatever you say, we are not done Jonathan… Just bring them to Aline immediately." she commanded.

"I will, bye mom." He didn't give Celine the chance to speak and he ended the call. He immediately turned off his phone again, worrying that he might have another call from his mom or Aline.

Jace walked back and pushed the door open. After getting in, his eyes landed on the table where they sat. He shifted his gaze on Clary, watching her laugh at something Magnus probably said because he saw that he was making hand gestures. He slowly walked back and settled beside Clary which made her move uncomfortable to the other side to give Jace some space.

"So, how was it?" He asked pointing to empty plates on table. "It was really good," Clary remarked while pushing her plate away and sipping on her orange juice.

"Who called?" Alec asked Jace while making a signal over the waiter for the bill. "It was mom," he quietly replied. Alec could almost read the expression on his face; he knew that his mother is a persistent woman who would want things her way. Jace told him while they were on their way to the airport that his mother asked him to bring the people who they will pick up straight to Aline's house as she was waiting. The odd coincidence that it was Clary that they they had to fetch, and later will be meeting Aline, was an obvious complication on Jace's end. Alec made a signal to Jace to talk to him outside and he nodded.

"Clary, Magnus, could you excuse us for a second?" Jace asked smiling slightly to the both of them, avoiding looking tensed. Clary looked up at him questioningly as if she can sense there was something bothering him.

"Sure, we are fine here," she gave him a small smile. Jace and Alec turned their backs and walked hastily over the door and went out. Jace place his right hand on his nape and slid the other one inside his jeans pocket and sighed. Alec looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Mom's demanding that we should bring them to Aline now," he finally spoke. He closed his eyes quickly and let out another sigh while opening them.

"You can't do anything about it, it's what they were here for Jace," Alec explained.

Jace brought both of his hands to his face rubbing his cheeks. "I know dude, I know. But what do you think I am feeling now. Clary and Aline will have to see each other. You knew how I feel about Clary and you also knew what happened the last time Aline and I talked. I don't know if she's bluffing, but she mentioned about another girl involved." He replied frustration apparent in his face and tone.

"I knew how Aline can be such a bitch, but this is a situation beyond your control now." Alec said, holding both of his hands out.

"I want to protect Clary, and I want her not to have an impression that Aline and I are still together…" he was cut out by Alec. "Are you not?" he inquired his left eyebrow raised. Jace gave him a glare.

"I talked her out of this and she was damn too stubborn to let go! I hate it!" He clenched his fists on his side.

"She's always like that! She won't be taking defeat that easily Jace, I tell you. And if it's true that she knew that it was Clary you were spending time with in Los Angeles, I don't know what will happen later." Alec glanced towards the glass and saw Magnus looking at him, making him feel suddenly uncomfortable.

"What should I do?" Jace groaned. He looked over and saw Clary staring at him and he forced back as smile as she signaled okay to him.

"What you need to do is bring them to Aline as you were expected to do so and talk to Clary. You have to let her know that you and Aline were done." He suggested.

"Fine, it is not easy, but that's the logical thing to do." Jace agreed and both of them went back inside.

"Are you guys ready?" Jace asked. Magnus and Clary both nodded. Alec went ahead followed by Mangus while Jace helped Clary slid out of the table. Their eyes locked for a few seconds and Jace couldn't help the emotions welling from inside.

"Clary, I…" his voice trailed off. Clary looked at him her eyebrow raised and she gave him a smile.

"Yes?" she asked. She was nervous as to what he will tell her.

"I am really happy to see you. I, uh, I missed you," he blurted out which made Clary blush. _Damn, what is she thinking now?_

Her nervous smile became wider. "So do I," her voice was barely a whisper. _What was that Clary? He might think you so like him. _She groaned to herself.

Jace smirked and it made her heart do a somersault. He quickly directed his eyes on her hands and noticed that she was not wearing her engagement ring. Suddenly, he felt like something that weighed inside him was lifted off. Feeling brave and hopeful, he offered his hand to her. She looked at him puzzled, contemplating if she should take it. His smile never wavered and he tipped his head a little sideward. She returned the smile and as if on cue she took his hand. Both of them felt jolted by electricity as their palms touched and their fingers intertwined. They walked out of Taki's hand in hand; the two of them had smiles on their faces, which gained amused looks from both Magnus and Alec as they approached the Range Rover. Jace helped Clary get in, and he immediately followed sliding inside the driver's seat. Shooting Alec a nervous glance, he started to drive.

Taki's was just 3 kilometers away from Aline's unit but for Jace, it felt like he only drove for 5 minutes. They all sat silent inside the vehicle. Jace felt like everything was in fast forward. He knew in time it was inevitable for Clary and Aline to see each other in the future but not this soon. His mind was already set that if Clary and Sebastian were truly over, he will definitely pursue her. Without the engagement ring on her left ring finger, his hopes suddenly went high. But he was not ready at this time being for Aline to see Clary, and worst, they will be working with each other. And as far as he knew Aline, and the brat that she is, she will not give up without a fight, and this will not be a good start for him and Clary. What will Clary think of him, knowing the fact that he did not mention Aline ever to her?

They already reached the building where Aline's unit's situated on the 28th floor. Jace felt a pricking sensation on his neck and a lot of thoughts were running through his mind. How should he introduce Aline to Clary?

"We are here," Alec announced as he unstrapped his seatbelt to get himself out of the vehicle. Jace quickly jumped out and opened the door so that Clary can come out, and Magnus following after. He handed the keys to the valet as he led the three inside the building. Jace gestured towards the elevator and pressed number 28 when they were all inside.

"Since we're here, we haven't got the chance to know who we are meeting now," Magnus enquired while they were inside the elevator. Alec looked at him and moved his eyes towards Jace waiting for him to speak.

"If I heard it correctly, your mom was asking if we already arrived. Is she the one we are going to talk to?" Clary asked Jace, and she noticed his body went stiff.

"You and Magnus would be working with my mom and Alec's since they would want to start with the architecture and design of the new project our company will be working on, but she's not the one who you will be talking to," his voice trailed off and he looked at Alec. Clary and Magnus waited for him to continue but it was Alec who spoke.

"She's a family friend and one of the clients you will be working with as well," Alec finished for him.

"Her?" Magnus asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Alec slowly replied nodding. Before any one of them can say anything more, the elevator stopped they were already on the 28th floor. All of them stepped out of the elevator Jace leading the three of them. Clary looked around and admiring the interiors of the floor and she stopped as Jace paused in front of a door. She realized that this is a penthouse unit, which means that Jace and Alec's family friend must be affluent.

Jace looked at Clary and gave her a stiff smile before he pressed on the doorbell. Clary could sense that Jace had been acting weird and tensed since they left Taki's. A few seconds after, the door suddenly opened. Clary's eyes went wide and she felt like cold water was splashed on her face, she easily recognized the person standing in the doorway. She looked at Jace, and the lady wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. He looked taken a back, he removed her arms off his neck.

"Aline," his voice was ice and he stepped away from her. Aline gave a cynical smile. She looked at Magnus and then at Alec, but she diverted her stare at Jace and lingered on Clary.

"Hi, I have been expecting to see you, Clarissa Morgenstern." Her voice was too sweet it sounded like she was mocking her. "I am Aline Penhallow, Jace's girlfriend." The cynical smile never left her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**This had been long overdue. The explanation's at the bottom.**

**Again, I don't own the Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Clary stood still, her body became stiff as she laid her eyes upon the person who opened the door. She felt like something popped inside her and unidentifiable emotions came rushing in. Standing at the doorway was Clary's confirmation of what she found out the day when she was with Maia; Aline Penhallow in flesh making her way towards Jace.

She saw Aline wrapped her arms around Jace's neck and she kissed him on the lips. He seemed to look surprised at her forwardness, and she would almost like to believe that he was repulsive towards her endearment. Clary wanted to sink in the penthouse floor, feeling like she's going to get sick. She couldn't bear to see Jace and Aline, and the slap-in-the-face truth that they were really together. She was straightforward honest to him about her relationship with her ex-fiance, but never did he mention that he's already with someone. She felt a lump forming in her throat and she forced herself to hold back a cry. _Stupid, stupid Clary, _she scolded herself. Was he really just going to lead her on? Of course a guy like Jace, Jonathan Herondale could have any girl he wants. And she knew she was naïve and a fool to even have the sliver of hope that she and Jace might have something more than being friends after she figured out that she has feelings for him. She even tried to deny the building subconscious thought in her mind because of her messed up relationship with Sebastian. But it was too much for her to hold back and she realized that it was more than attraction she felt for him.

Aline was looking at Jace, then her eyes landed on her. Her stare lingered for a while, her mouth curved into a wide smile which made Clary uncomfortable.

"Hi, I have been expecting to see you, Clarissa Morgenstern." Her voice was too sweet for Clary's liking like there's something hidden in it, but her next words make her heart sank. "I am Aline Penhallow, Jace's girlfriend." The irritating smile still on her face made Clary wanted to run and leave the building.

Jace scowled hearing how Aline introduced herself to Clary, while Alec's eyes went wide but pursed his lips and kept silent.

"Aline, I think you're having a mistake here…" Jace interrupted as Clary cleared her throat. He looked at her but her eyes were directly at Aline.

She tried her best to be as professional as possible trying not to show how affected she was now. She forced a smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Aline. You can call me Clary. I am the interior designer." She gestured towards Magnus and he moved beside Clary. "This is Magnus, he is one of the best architects we have in The Firm." She tried her best not to let her voice quiver.

"So I have heard," she waved her hand dismissively. "Come inside, so that we can have this small talk." She gestured for them to go inside. Aline walked beside Jace, her hips swaying, while sliding her hands on his arm. He tugged his arm away from Aline took a step back. She looked at him sharply and pursed her lips.

"What are you doing?!" he snapped at her. Aline looked innocently at Jace and gave him a wry smile.

"Don't tell me Jace you're embarrassed by my lovingly gestures because that was not the case when you and I were alone in your room the other day," she purred, loud enough for all of them to hear. Jace had a shock look on his face, Alec and Magnus both looked uncomfortable and Clary maintained her business-like expression like nothing she saw or heard affected her.

"It was a mistake and you know it!" he hissed. She really was starting to get into his nerves.

Jace glanced quickly at Clary but she still isn't looking at him. She was looking everywhere but him, maintaining the expressionless look on her face. Jace was cursing himself, blaming himself from being in this situation. He knew that Clary might have been thinking that he tried to hide Aline and his previous relationship with her, and as far as he is concerned, will not give a good impression. He should've been more open to her when he had his chance and now it was blowing off his face. It was a lapse in judgment that he did not tell her about Aline and how their relationship was almost at the end of the line. What will Clary think of him now?

"You don't need to be coy and shy in front of them." Her smile was vicious. Jace hated himself that he couldn't counter her words just like he was so good at doing. He couldn't push his luck and be blunt about he ended his relationship with her but too stubborn to accede. If it was true and not a bluff that Aline somehow had an idea or completely knew about him regularly meeting with Clary, it will not be a good idea to put her in a compromising situation.

"Just stop Aline. They are here for business and not to sit down and hear you talk about shit," he barked, he tried but couldn't help himself.

"Shit? Is our 3-year relationship and counting shit to you Jace?" She questioned with wounded tone. She placed her right hand on her chest, hurt flashed in her eyes. _Great, really great Jace, now you pushed her to her drama. _He chided to himself.

Jace shook his head and gestured his hand for her to stop. "Don't say anything more if you don't want to hear what I will say back to you!" he rejoined. He suddenly was aware that they were not the only ones in the room. Alec and Magnus had the astonished look on their faces, but what concerned him was Clary's impassive expression. He was not aware that he had been staring at her for a few seconds.

Aline snapped her fingers in front of his face breaking his gaze. "Fine! I'll go ahead and have a small talk with Clary and Magnus. Just a quick one, after that, we'll talk. ALONE." She said without a hint of surrender in her voice, enunciating the last word she said. He didn't know if he was just being paranoid or his eyes deceived him, he saw Aline glared at Clary.

Jace felt defeated, spun around and started walking away from them. He glanced at Clary, who didn't return his gaze after coming in Aline's unit, which made him more distressed. He should've known better than let them be in this situation, especially Clary. He was muttering curses while walking away towards the living room. Alec looked at Jace's direction, shrugged and started to follow behind.

"Why don't we go to the entertainment room so that I can give you brief details of what you both will be working on?" Both of them nodded. Clary couldn't help but feel inferior to Aline who was walking in front of her and Magnus. Her eyes lowered to her long legs emphasized more with the high-waist shorts she's wearing. Her long black hair was swaying together with her hips, and she has a body to die for. Clary shook her head making a few comparisons to her. Aline was simply a goddess, while she's just ordinary. How can she expect Jace to choose her when his girlfriend was incomparable to her?

All her thoughts were disrupted when she heard a door being opened and saw Aline went inside, both Magnus and her followed in. Once they got inside, Clary noticed the look of the room and she liked it somehow. It was painted gray and black interchanged, a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, while beside it was the entertainment and sound system. At the opposite side of the room, there was the sofa which looked like a bowl. At the corner side of the room there was a small round table with 4 shoe chairs where Aline motioned for them to sit on. Aline crossed her legs, and started tapping on the table. Clary pulled out her notebook to scribble any details she would give her.

"So, let's get things started. First, I want to make revisions of the home my parents gave me last month. It's actually my favorite home since I grew up there." She started, her eyes fixed on Clary as she opened her notebook to jot down.

"The house has an oriental design, and I would like you to modify some parts to add a different feel to it, of course, without compromising much of the original," she added with haughtiness. She leaned closer to Clary's direction. "You know Clary, it's good to have something new as it may lessen the monotony, but at the end of the day, you would still want what you have for so long. That you don't want to get rid of the old one, but you just want it to be improved for the better. Don't you agree?" She gave her a sardonic smile. Clary snapped her head back to look at her and stopped writing on her notebook. She met Aline's stare, with hint of arrogance, which made Clary's insides twist. There was a biting message out of her words like she wanted to imply something, and the way Aline talked to her, it may sound like she's giving her a warning.

"I'd like to also make some extensions, build another receiving area at the side, and also make a smaller detached cottage at the back. I would want Magnus to make some layouts for me and of course you for the design." She continued with the same tone making her sound like a brat. Clary lowered her gaze and went on with jotting on her notebook. Aline handed out some pictures to her and Magnus.

"Clary, separately, you would be redesigning the master's bedroom, together with the bathroom and the walk-in closet. As much as I would love to retain the current design, I prefer it to have a modern-Bali-inspired theme." Aline tilted her head not removing her eyes off Clary's face.

Clary raised her head and looked at Aline. "Great, so the master's bedroom, bathroom and walk-in closet will all have modern-Bali-inspired design?" Clary asked trying so hard to maintain her composure.

"That's right," she smirked. " Jace wants it simple." She gave her a taunting smile. "We will be spending more time in the bedroom rather than in the living room or any part of the house, so I want to have it done more inclined to his liking." She replied with a dreamy look on her face.

Clary felt like she was being pricked with needles and her heart being constricted. As much as she wanted to not feel affected, it was the other way around for her. She can't deny that she's not hurting with the way Aline was rubbing it in her face that Jace was hers. And she knew that even if she wanted Jace for herself, it seemed like impossible now.

Aline's phone suddenly rang and she immediately answered. "Hi there Celine," she greeted with a sweet tone.

"Are they already there?" Celine asked.

"Yes, they're here. I have already talked to them about how I would want to redesign my home. I thought you were coming here?" she asked with the same sweetness. Clary lowered her gaze. She reached for her mobile phone in her bag and saw there were few messages.

**_Clary, can we talk later? – Jace_**

**_Please reply. – Jace_**

"That's alright. I'll see you in a few days. Bye." Clary saw that Aline's expression changed again when she hung the phone. She looked suspiciously at her going to and fro her from phone and her face.

Magnus asked Aline few questions as to how she wanted the extension and the cottage to look like, but Clary was only half listening to them. Her mind drifted to Jace and how is she going to survive the whole month working with his girlfriend, his mom and seeing him frequently.

"That's it so far. I'll be making arrangements so that we all can have a look at the home. Hmm… Maybe this Tuesday." Aline announced which brought Clary's mind to the present. All of them rose from their seats, and Clary straightening her dress. Aline's eyes pointed to her scrutinizing her from head to foot, making Clary conscious and uncomfortable. "I really like your taste in clothing Clary, I assume you have a good taste in men as well. You're dating Sebastian Verlac?"

Clary's eyes widened a little shocked with Aline's question. "Yes, I used to but not anymore," she answered with quivered voice.

"Oh, is that so." She replied. "So the rumors were true," she mumbled. "Don't you worry, there are a lot of fish in the ocean. I am lucky I found mine 3 years go." She continued with emphasis on each word she uttered.

Clary swallowed hard trying to shrug off the sting it brought her heart. How did she know about her and Sebastian. Clary face-palmed herself as she realized that Aline is also a model just like Sebastian and Seelie, and she might have researched on her. She felt smaller and stupid like she was a victim of a conspiracy. She has just been through a degrading relationship, why did she let herself be in a complicated situation again.

Magnus and her followed Aline until they reached the living room where Jace and Alec where sitting. When they saw them, Jace approached them right away.

"Jace, we need to talk now, you can leave them to Alec," Aline said in a serious tone.

"We can talk some other time, I need to bring them to Dumont Mansion where they will be staying." Jace wearily replied.

"You're going to ditch," she was interrupted by Jace. "Think anything you like Aline, we'll go now," he spat. He walked towards the door being followed behind by Alec, Magnus and Clary, leaving Aline protesting.

**xxxxx**

The ride to Dumont Mansion had been quiet for Jace and Clary and it was only Magnus and Alec who did the talking. Jace kept on looking at Clary through the rearview mirror and it frustrated him that she still hasn't uttered a single word or look up at him.

He remembered his conversation with Alec while Clary and Magnus were having a talk with Aline. Alec made it a point that if Clary gets hurt and Aline would be a bitch to her, everything should be blamed on him. Sad to admit, Jace knew that Alec was right. He needed to talk to Clary to apologize and explain everything to her.

They reached Dumont Mansion, Jace, Alec and Magnus unloaded the luggage from the Range Rover. All of them went inside the building, Clary and Magnus taking their keys from the receptionist and headed towards the elevator. Their unit was on the 10th floor the first door from the elevator. Jace helped Clary and brought the things in her room while Magnus and Alec were finished with the other luggage.

Clary plopped down on her bed and placed her bag beside her. Jace stood still near the bedroom door; he rubbed his face with both hands and dropped them at his side.

"Clary, I would like to explain what happened back there at Aline's…" Jace ran his fingers through his hair, his voice trailed off. She shrugged and looked up at him with a stoned expression of her face.

"I knew you might be thinking that I hid having a relationship with her. But I want you to know that what happened back there was not what it looked like." he sounded in agony. Clary sighed and placed both of her hands on her lap.

"You don't need to explain everything Jace. I went here to work, and it was just pure coincidence, or should I say luck that your mother and your girlfriend happened to be my clients." She sarcastically remarked.

Jace's heart sank at how Clary talked to him. "I didn't expect it to be this way Clary, should I have known, this will not happen."

"I know Jace, because if you have known that it was me your mother and your girlfriend hired for their project, you have gotten in the way. You have stopped this so you'll not be in this situation." The sudden clipped tone made Jace more desperate.

"What are you talking about? The only thing I wanted to happen for the past months was to see you Clary. I told you I miss; you kept on filling my head. Heck, I didn't even delete your pictures because I'll be insane without them," he explained desperation in his voice.

Clary still maintained her impassive expression."Don't Jace, stop leading me on, stop hiding things from me. I have been through so much and this is the last thing I wanted to be in," she warned.

"I didn't lead you on Clary, please believe me. I care about you. I know it was my mistake that I didn't tell anything to you about Aline, but it was not because I wanted to hide her from you." He explained holding both of her hands out.

"Then what is it for?" she countered. Jace was about to open his mouth when Clary continued talking. "No, stop. I said you don't have to explain, everything's clear to me. You and Aline are together, I get it, and how she talked about you earlier, how she treated you, it's very clear to me." There was finality in her voice.

"Clary, will you listen to me, please," he pleaded closing the gap between them. He kneeled in front of her and took both of her hands in his.

"There's nothing more to tell. And besides, I am a friend to you. You don't have to explain to me about you and Aline." Clary pulled her hands from Jace's

"Clary," he begged.

"Just leave Jace. This had been a day for me already. I'm tired, I want to rest." She answered fatigue apparent in her face and tone.

Jace sighed in defeat, stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped and looked back at Clary who didn't bother looking back.

"I'll see you later," he whispered, continued walking out and gently closed the door.

Clary waited for him to be out of her room and heard the closing of the door. She felt like her heart's being gripped painfully. She couldn't suppress the emotions anymore that she held back earlier. Burying her face in her hands, she sobbed, tears sprung out of her eyes.

**xxxxx**

**A/N**

**Sorry this again took some time to be uploaded. I was finished with this chapter and chapter 12 unfortunately my external hard drive messed up and I couldn't open some of the files including this and chapter 12. I had to re-write and it was so hard for me to do since I am kind of loaded with work and home errands.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews from xoxNxox, bunnyboo65656, IChangedForYou, KyKat, eva and the two guests who took time to read my story. I seriously hate Aline too in this story and yes, Jace needs to make some damage control.**

**I love your reviews, keep them coming in.**


End file.
